Yakuza Love
by I Like Sushi
Summary: -Revising- SoujiroxMisaoxSoushi
1. Know Your Yakuza!

W i s e w o r d s. . .

One of mah favorite, all time, movie is Kill Bill. Volume one was so much betta dan two, duncha think? O'Ren Ishii 'n Gogo were mah favorite characters throughout da whole movie. Sucks, they died! But anyways, I decided ta make a Sou/Mi fic dealin' with da Japanese yakuza. It'll be like a Romeo 'n Juliet kinda ding but less corny. More comedy 'n action! Now dis is just da character guide for da story. Da first chaptah won't be up yet but Ima still workin' on it. If ya dun know da positions 'n stuff or at least know which person is higher dan who in each clan, den y'allget a 'lil confuse. Now, Ima not askin' ya ta memorize what Kumicho 'n Saiko Komon means, I just want ya ta know dat Aoshi is in a higher rank dan Hannya, or Okina is in a higher rank dan Aoshi.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..· **Y a k u z a L o v e** ·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

C h a r a c t e r G u i d e s

O n i w a b a n s h u u C l a n 

They are known for their Shinobi fighting styles. Unlike the modern day yakuza with their guns, this yakuza prefers kunais, daggars, and many other ninja weapons. Out of all the yakuza in Japan, they are the most merciful to their clan members since their ranking are made up mostly their family members. But that doesn't mean they're always nice to their family members. If one member were to commit a crime, they won't hesitate to kill each other.

**Lord Aoshi Shinomori**  
_Position _- Current Lord, Oyabun, Kumicho (supreme boss)  
_Age _- 26

**Makimachi Misao**  
_Position _- Kobun, Aoshi's Personal Bodyguard  
_Age _- 16

**Boss Hannya**  
_Position_ - Kumicho (supreme boss), Saiko Komon (senior advisor)  
_Age_ ?

**Boss Shikijou**  
_Position_ - Kumicho (supreme boss)  
_Age _?

**Boss Hyottoko**  
_Position_ - Kumicho (supreme boss)  
_Age_ ?

**Boss Beshimi**  
_Position_ - Kumicho (supreme boss)  
_Age _?

**Lord Kashiwazaki Nenji (Okina)**  
_Position_ - Former Lord of the Oniwabanshuu, still have great power in clan  
_Age_ - Old

**Okon (Long haired one)**  
_Position _- 2nd Captain for Aoshi's Personal Army  
_Age _?

**Omasu**  
_Position _- 3rd Captain for Aoshi's Personal Army  
_Age _?

**Kuro (Big guy )**  
_Position_ - 1st Captain for Aoshi's Personal Army  
_Age_ ?

**Shiro (Tall guy)  
**_Position_ - Head General of Aoshi's Personal Army  
_Age _?

J u p p o n g a t a n a C l a n 

Most frightful clan. Whatever their Lord say, they must obey or else it's instant death. "The strong live and the weak die," is their motto. Their members are fierce and aren't afraid of anything. They are most loyal to their leader. They mostly use swords of katana and wakizashi but they can also use guns if it's to their desire. They don't follow the way of the samurai but they do master their samurai swordsmanship.

**Lord Shishio Makoto**  
_Position_ - Lord of the Juppongatana, Kumicho (supreme boss)  
_Age _- 30

**Boss Satojima Houji aka **_**Houji of the Hundred Senses**_  
_Position _- Saiko Komon (senior advisor), Shishio's Lawyer, 2nd Liutenant  
_Age _?

**Lady Komagata Yumi aka **_**Yumi of the Night**_  
_Position_ - Shishio's Lover  
_Age_ ?

**Boss Seta Soujirou aka **_**Soujirou the Sword of Heaven**_  
Position - Boss, Sohonbucho (Headquarter´s chief), Kobun, Shishio's Right Hand Man, and Number One Assassin  
Age - 18

**Boss Uonuma Usui aka **_**Usui the Blind Sword**_  
_Position_ - Boss, Wakagashira (A regional boss supervising many gangs)  
_Age_ ?

**Boss Yukyuzan Anji aka **_**Anji the Myooh (Enlightened One)**_**  
**_Position_ - Boss, Shateigashira (Lesser regional boss)  
_Age_ ?

**Boss Honjou Kamatari aka **_**Kamatari of the Ohyama (Great Scythe )**_  
_Position _- Boss, Fuko-honbucho (Supervisor of several gangs)  
_Age _- 29

**Boss Sawagejo Chou aka **_**Sword Hunter Chou**_  
_Position _- Boss, Shateigashira-hosa (Assistants to the Shateigashira)  
_Age _?

**Kariwa Henya aka **_**Soaring Henya (the Hisho)**_  
_Position _- Wakashu (Junior leaders)  
_Age _?

**Roujin Saizuchi aka **_**Destructive Army Saizuchi (the Hagun)**_  
_Position _- Wakashu (Junior leaders)  
_Age _- Old

**Fuji aka **_**Destructive Army Fuji**_  
_Position _- Minion  
_Age _?

**Iwanbo aka **_**Round Demon Iwanbo**_  
_Position _- Minion  
_Age _?

O t h e r Y a k u z a

**Aka Long (Red Dragon) Clan** - A Chinese yakuza led by Enishi Yukishiro's, affiliated with the Juppon Gatana.

**Shimbara clan**- Led by Shougo Amakusa, affiliates with the Oniwabanshuu.

I n s i d e I n f o r m a t i o n 

**R a n k i n g . . .**

Oyabun/Lord - The most highest and respectable leaders of their clan. They must be obeyed and those who are lower than them must always put their Lord's orders first and foremost before any government laws. If not, the Lord will punish you severely.

Kobun - They act as the Oyabun's best bodyguard. Listening to every order from their lord even if they must give up their life.

Kumicho (supreme boss) - The highest ranking of bosses. They are in charge of many regions, sometimes, the gangs around the whole country.

Saiko Komon (senior advisor) - Advises to the Lord and sometimes the bosses.

Sohonbucho (Headquarter´s chief) - In charge of the yakuza's headquarters and is in control of the Lord's army.

Wakagashira (A regional boss) - Just like a supreme boss but they are lower in rank. They also are in charge of smaller regions.

Shateigashira (Lesser regional boss) - Like a wakagashira but they are charge of smaller regions.

Shateigashira-hosa (Assistants to the Shateigashira) - They assist their Shateigashira

Wakashu (Junior leaders) - They lead their own small gangs, they are the lowest of the highest ranks.

Minion - They're...just minions. They are the lowest rank of the lowest ranks. That's where you would start out.

**P u n i s h m e n t . . . **

**Anyone can punish anyone that is below their rank but the Lord must always be informed. A way you'd get punish if you did something that displeased your superior. If it's a very bad crime to your higher ranking officers than you get death. If it's anything else, your clan cuts a finger off from your hand and you must present it to their person who you have displeased.**

Personal Note 

I kinda tweaked it a bit with da yakuza rankin'. 'Cause there was too many ranks 'n so I didn't wanna confuse all of y'all. What do I mean by tweaked?I mean, I took a few ranks out. Dat's all. Dis is true about da Japanese Yakuza, da majority is like da punishments 'n stuff. I'll make sure I'll get da first chaptah in soon so keep lookin' out!


	2. Chapter 1 Ayumi Hamasaki and Jet Li

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin is own by Watsuki Nobuhiro!

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..· **Y a k u z a L o v e** ·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

C h a p t e r **1** - **A** y u m i **H** a m a s a k i** & J** e t** L** i

·..···..···..···..·

Running hastily and silently, Misao Makimachi made her way through the busy Tokyo streets. Her movement was swift and steady so that she did not attract any attention towards her. It was very important that the victim would not get away. Her job was assassinate a man by the name of Sawagejo Chou, one of the head honchos of the Juppon Gatana Yakuza. Misao usually didn't get assassination jobs. Her main duty was usually to protect her leader, Aoshi Shinomori-sama, boss of the Oniwabanshu. The Oniwabanshu is one of the two biggest, most famous, and most fearsome yakuza in Tokyo.

Yakuza was the Japanese term for the mafia. Ya was to mean eight, ku meant as nine, and za meant as three. When these numbers add up, it becomes twenty and twenty is the losing hand in the card game hana-fuda, flower cards and indeed, the yakuza considered themselves the _bad hand_ in society.

So what is stopping them from being the _only_ biggest, most famous, and most fearsome yakuza in Japan? It is because of the existence of the other greatest yakuza clan. They are called the Juppon Gatana. Both yakuza are powerful in their unique ways and they have been enemies since the their clans became yakuza.

The members in the Oniwabanshu clan are basically ninjas. They have been fascinated with the art of Shinobi and they spend every moment to perfecting their abilities. The Juppon Gatana, on the other hand, consists of swordsmen. Juppon Gatana means ten swords and indeed, they have ten of the most powerful people in Japan who fight and protect their lord as if they were swords. They're not exactly samurai but they do practice the art of swordsmanship like the samurai. The only thing that doesn't make them real samurai is that they don't care about samurai honor or practice the ritual of seppuku. Their weapon of choice are katana, wakizashi, and other kinds of swords. Out of the two, the Juppon Gatana is the most heartless. It is because the Oniwanshu are mostly family members thus, makes them have more heart with each other but in the Juppon Gatana's clan, family means absolutely nothing.

Anyways, this assignment was a special one to Misao. If she completes this mission, quickly and successfully, Aoshi might allow her to be promoted to the next rank which is the rank of a real Oniwabanshu boss. Ever since she was little, Misao always looked up to him and loved being praised by him. However, Aoshi wasn't the kind of man who gives out compliments as if it was passing out cards during a poker game. Misao didn't get much praise when she was little and up to now. The reason why Aoshi chose her out of all his strong men is because she was still a teenager, a school girl, or a 'normal Japanese citizen to the public.' This would help as a great disguise from Sawagejo. She would just act like a typical school girl going to school everyday, Sawagejo won't have any suspicions towards her. It would make following him easier.

_Maybe if I do a good, no. Not good. Good never moves a man like Aoshi. If I does an absolutely, magnificent job on this mission, then...maybe, just maybe...Aoshi would give me great compliments like, "Great job Misao! I'm very proud of you! Everyone here should follow your lead," and maybe even give a smile too! Then everyone else will be jealous of me because Aoshi-sama likes me better than them! Hahahahahaha!_ Misao grinned.

Then her grin faded away. She gave a fairly large sigh. Who is she trying to kid? Aoshi would never say or do any of those stuff even if Misao had killed every member of the Juppon Gatana and eliminate their leader bare handed. Somehow, she'll keep hoping that someday, Aoshi would relax a bit.

With a jerk, Misao awoke from her deep thoughts and suddenly remember the place and situation she was in at that moment.

"Dammit dammit dammit!" Misao cried. Spacing out like that almost made her lose her target. She quickly looked straight ahead and saw Sawagejo. He was wearing in a black suit. He walked very quickly through the busy Tokyo crowds, hiding his hands inside his pockets. Now concentrating closely, little by little, Misao got closer to him. She had her dagger ready but hidden from the public.

Now why was Sawagejo a target for Misao's assassination you ask? It all began during a very important meeting between Shinomori-sama and another yakuza Lord by the name of Amakusa Shougo, leader of the Shimbara clan. The two lords had exchanged very important and private information but unfortunately a Juppon Gatana member was there and witnessed it, hearing every word of their conversation. You guessed it, Sawagejo Chou. Approximately 1 hour later, 6:00 a.m. in Shibuya-ku, Tokyo, Misao is now assigned to get rid of the man before he informs anyone that is in the Juppon Gatana and she must do it quickly before school starts...

Misao followed Sawagejo to an ally way. She took out her dagger and peeked out behind a few trash cans. Before she took a peek at her victim, she quickly placed her katou mask on. The katou masks were what members of any yakuza would wear to hide their identity from their enemy. It is also a symbol to wear to show others around you that you are a member of a Japanese yakuza. Now, for members of the Oniwabanshu clan, they would wear katou masks but also a black handkerchief is tied around their mouth, just like a real ninja.

"Stop right there!" Misao exclaimed as she jumped forward from the pile trash cans. She finally showed herself to the enemy and hopefully, she won't mess anything up.

Sawagejo continued to have his back turned away from her. Of course, Misao couldn't see any facial made from him but he was clearly smirking. Finally he turned around facing Misao. At first, he was surprise that it was just a short midget after him. He thought to himself that the Oniwabanshu would have sent a stronger minion after him but he guess he had thought too much of the Oniwabanshu. The man began to chuckle at her. Misao, as hot tempered as she is, growled at him. She glared at him with her fierce green eyes which showed nothing but hatred. "What are you laughing at! In the name of the Oniwabanshu, you, Sawagejo Chou," she pointed at him, "will be killed for your crime!"

This made him laugh ever more.

"STOP LAAAAAAAAAAUGHING!" Misao screamed at him.

"How can a stupid midget like you, kill _me_?" he taunted her coolly. "The Oniwabanshu is gonna hefta do a lot betta if they wanna kill Sawagejo Chou."

Misao glared at his comments. "Grr...GRRRRRRRAHHHH!" she went berserk, "DO NOT INSULT THE ONIWABANSHUU IN FRONT OF ME!" And with that, she charge full speed ahead, aiming her dagger straight towards Sawagejo's head. Sawagejo, on the other hand, stood there calmly with that smirk still on his face.

A second before Misao's sharp dagger was to collide into Sawagejo, the Juppon Gatana member disappeared completely from her eyes. She stopped and gave a confused expression. She gazed everywhere, trying to find her enemy. _Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!_ He was no where to be seen. It was like he disappeared into thin air. Misao looked to her left, her right, behind her and above her. _Where is he!_

Then suddenly, she heard a faint sound of a blade of a sword cutting through the air. It sounded like it was headed for her! She turned around quickly and there he was! Before she could do anything, his sharp dagger slashed into Misao's stomach. That was the weapon he was hidding in his pockets. She could feel the instant sharp pain he gave her and let out a small cry. She slowly stumbled backwards. Trying as hard as she could to still stand, she knew she couldn't stay strong as she thought and fell right on her back. As she laid there helplessly, she looked up. Sawagejo stood there, looking down at her with that same smirk.

"Sawagejo-san!" A voice called out from someplace. Misao's eyes tried to follow the where the voice was but it hurt to move around, even a little bit. Fortunately, the voice came to her and stood next to Sawagejo. As she looked up towards the new arrival, she saw it was a young man. She began to study him closer. He was wearing a katou mask so his face was half hidden from her. Plus her vision began to blur so that didn't help one bit. _Sawagejo...must have poisoned me too. Damn...him...! _

The young man looked down at her and she glared back. She could hear the conversation they had.

"So finally ya came! Took ya a while," Sawagejo spoke to his ally, "A member of the Oniwabanshu tried to kill me. Unfortunately for them, this midget had no luck with the great Chou," he became to chuckle to himself.

The young man laughed out loud and replied, "Well...they're still alive. Shall I finish them off?" He knelt down towards Misao's level and came face to face. Misao could see him a little bit better now but the katou mask was still in the way. His eyes was studying her. She grinded her teeth in pain and anger. Suddenly, the young man touched her face. He was going to unmask her!

_Oh no! NOT good! If he finds out my identity, I'm as good as dead! NOOOOOOOO!_

With a flick of his wrist, he unmasked her before Misao could do anything. It's not as if she could, considering she had a wound on her stomach and poisoned at the same time. All she could do was glared at him with her enraged, green eyes. Holding her katou mask on his left hand, he started for her black handkerchief tied, covering her mouth. She couldn't hold it any longer. Her vision was worse and she began to drift off into darkness...

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

_"Misao-san... Misaoooo-san... Makimachi-san! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE UP!"_

Misao woke up with a startle. "WHAT! Wha...! W-where am I? ...the...t-the Juppon Gatana!" she exclaimed.

"Misao-san, relax! You're going to overdo it again." It was Okon standing right in front of her.

Misao rubbed her head. She felt a shock of pain from inside her head. It felt like a bunch of cannibals crushed her skull and made it into coco powder. Looking around at her new surrounding, she realized it was her bedroom at the Oniwabanshuu mansion. She realized that she was lying on her own bed. Usually, she never came here. Truth was, she had to keep her identity a secret from everyone. Okina, her grandfather, and Aoshi-sama didn't want people to know that she was part of the Oniwabanshuu until she turns the age of twenty-one. They thought it was 'safer' that way. She only came to the mansion when something very important came up that dealt with her and it was a 'must' that she had to hear it too. But those important things hardly come up at all. Her real home was an apartment with Omasu. Misao didn't really like the idea because she would always be away from her most important and loved family members but it _was an _order from her lord.

"Misao-san, you really shouldn't move around so much. Your injuries haven't healed yet," Okon explained to her.

Misao looked at Okon then looked at own self. She was shirtless and was wrapped in bandages. She remembered that Sawagejo was the one that gave her this injury. Holding her head, she asked, "What happened? I was attacked by Sawagejo and his little buddy came to him and I thought I was done for."

"Yes, I heard. Oh Misao-san. You must have had a frightful day. Good thing we found you before those two Juppon Gatana members tried to finish you off! It seems you were in great trouble because the person there, other than Sawagejo Chou, is one of the most dangerous member of the Juppon Gatana. He almost tried kill you helplessly but Hannya and us came to the rescue." Okon explained the situation to Misao.

"One of the most dangerous? But he seems like just a...a boy! What's his name?" Misao demanded to know, "Next time I'm gonna kick his ass for sure! Feh, _most dangerous_," she mimicked.

"The members of the Juppon Gatana calls him by Tenken-sama but his real name is Soujirou Seta. I wouldn't try to mess with him Misao. He's a _very _dangerous man. That might be your final downfall from then on." Okon lectured her. Misao opened her mouth and was about to say something until Okon interrupted her with something that caught her attention. "Aoshi-sama and Okina-sama wants to see you ASAP in the main conference room so you better hurry." She threw Misao's shirt over to her.

"Nani? Really?" Misao got up and put on her shirt and ran out the door.

"Don't run! You're not healed yet!" Okon shouted after her but Misao had left the door already.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

Misao walked down the hallways, heading for the main conference room. The main conference room were used for discussion of any kind of topic. It's where most meetings are held with other lords and bosses. As she walked pass many tatami rooms, she wondered about what Aoshi-sama and her grandfather had to talk to her about. It's likely to be about her mission. _Man, did I screw up or what. _She sighed. _Aoshi-sama most definitely won't be happy. _Finally, she arrived at the main room. Outside of the soundproof room were two of their guards. You can never have too much security around here. Once they saw Misao arrived, they quickly opened the door to the room and led her in.

Inside, the tatami room was very large and had a lot of space. There was a very large and expensive shoji table that sat in the middle. The walls hung paintings of Japanese art and paintings from other countries. Aoshi sat at one end of the table and Okina sat on the opposite side. Aoshi was silent but Okina gave her a welcome.

"Welcome home Misao!" Okina smiled at his granddaughter. "Come in, come in! We have important issues to talk to you about."

She glanced at Aoshi but his eyes were closed and it seem like he didn't want to say anything yet. And so she took a sit at the table where Okina was left of her and Aoshi was right of her. She stayed quiet until she it was time for her to speak.

Aoshi first explained. "I was informed that you had failed the mission and also ran into trouble with not only Sawagejo but the Tenken too. Is that correct?"

Misao nodded and replied, "Hai, but"

Aoshi cut her off before she could finish. He continued, "The objective of this mission was to see how well you have improved with your training. It was also to stop Sawagejo from telling Shishio my plans but I knew from the start that you couldn't be able to do it. It was minor information so it did not matter if you let him get away. In this case, you did. Clearly now, I still see you still need some more training. Until you can defeat a Juppon Gatana boss, you're still not yet to be able to receive the title of a Oniwabanshu member."

Shockingly, Misao felt a little hurt by this. Almost, just almost, she could feel that she was getting a little bit teary eyed but she held it back as hard as she could. She was in the mafia and no one cries being in a mafia. "Hai, I understand Aoshi-sama," she said softly.

"Aoshi, don't you think you're being a little harsh. Misao is just sixteen and I'm sure in five more years she'll improve," Okina spoke.

"There is no such thing as being harsh Okina. I lead the Oniwabanshu yakuza, not a circus so I expect to have strong people working for me. Misao is my koban so I expect a little much more from her." Aoshi replied to the former lord. "You should be lucky those two Juppon Gatana members didn't get a chance to figure out your identity. That Tenken got a hold of your katou mask but they didn't see your whole face. All they found out was that you're Misao Makimachi, Okina's granddaughter. Your appearance is still a secret to them.

Misao gave a sigh of relief. She blacked out before they truly unmask her so she didn't know if they saw her or not. Now that Aoshi explained that situation a little better, she was extremely relieved. Though knowing the fact that, that _Tenken_ still has her mask made her anxious until the next time they meet. Then, she'll be sure to pulverize him completely.

"That is all, you are no longer needed," Aoshi said his final words to her.

"Time for school Misao. You should go change now. You don't want to be late on your first day," Okina told her. Then he signaled two of his men to accompany Misao.

She stood up and gave one last look at Aoshi. No good, he was back in his close-your-eye-and-act-if-nothing-is-there position. She turned and left, feeling a bit sad that she couldn't take on those two Juppon Gatana. Aoshi was right. She must train and get stronger if she deserve the title of being Aoshi's kobun and personal bodyguard.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

One of the two men that Okina let to accompany Misao, opened the car to the Limo and Misao got out. She took a look at her new private school...and clothes. She didn't like the fact that she had to wear a skirt at all. _Meeeh._ She could tell right away, it was a rich school for kids who have rich parents. Not that she was insulting those rich kids since she was one of them also. She knew that her family had more than one hundred million dollars in their bank account. But anyways...

Her black limo drove away with those two guys. The two guys couldn't possibly follow her to school too even if she was secretly, a granddaughter daughter of a former mafia boss. She made her way into the school, passing many kids. Misao was home schooled and so she never even step foot in a real school before so this was going to be a new experience for her. Especially since she was going to be in the third year. Already a sempai to the second and first years because her intelligence level was up to third years. Basically, you could say she skipped two grades.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

_Dammit! I'm so late. I couldn't find where my room was! This school is BIG. Actually, the Oniwabanshu's mansion was bigger but anyways! ...I! Can't! Find! Room 3 dammit!_

Misao ran around the hallway like maniac. She knew that she was ten minutes late but she couldn't find Class 3 anywhere. Finally, after a few more minutes of searching around, Misao finally found class 3. Sighing in relief, she opened the door.

She felt kinda embarrassed since she kinda interrupted the class by bursting the door opened. She walked up to the teacher, "Gomen nasai Kobayashi-sensei. I got lost." Fortunately, it was one of those nice teachers. Kobayashi-sensei smiled at her and said it was ok. Then she told Misao to stand next to this other boy that stood next to teach. They were both new so the teacher was going to introduce them to the class.

Misao looked over and saw the boy. Brown hair and blue eyes, wearing the guy's uniform. He wore a constant smile on his face like he was welcoming her too. "Strange kid," Misao muttered under her breath as she walked past him and stood on his right.

"Class, today we have two new students to be joining us," the teacher announced to the class. All eyes were fixed on Misao and the boy standing next to her. "Please welcome uh..." she looked down at the pieces of paper she was holding, and looked up at Misao, "I'm sorry but I don't have both of your names on here yet. What is your name, miss?"

"Ayumi Hamasaki desu," Misao announced proudly. She even gave a peace sign and wink and behind her were colorful stars and rainbow. Something you would see on an anime show.

The whole class either gasp or raised some eyebrows. She had to register a name with the school so she choose Ayumi Hamasaki as her new name and besides, Misao was quite a Hamasaki fan herself. The reason she can't say her real name is Misao Makimachi is because everyone knows that Okina has a granddaughter named Misao Makimachi. She must have a new identity so she's protected from other yakuza, especially the Juppon gatana. If anyone knew she was the granddaughter of Okina, they'd find a way to do a kidnap and ransom on her.

Kobayashi-sensei looked at her surprised but just smiled and replied, "Really? Well then, we welcome you to class 3, Hamasaki-san."

A kid sitting in the front of the class with spiky hair yelled out, "Really? You look nothing like her. Much, much uglier."

Misao growled and yelled back, "Who are you calling ugly!" She held out her fist at him.

A long haired girl sitting next to him scolded him, "You stupid rooster head. That is no way to treat lady." And with that, she gave a punch to his head, which made the spiky haired kid yell back.

"Sagara-san! Hamasaki-san! Takani-san! Please settle down class!" Kobayashi pleaded with the three, "Now let's move on two our next new student. This is..." She looked at the boy next to Misao.

He smiled and replied proudly, "Jet Li-desu." Once again the class either gasp or raised some eyebrows at this 'Jet Li.' It was really a coincidence that the two new students was name after a celebrity and the other was named after a very famous Chinese American movie star. Misao looked at Jet Li at the corner of her eye. _Man, he's still smiling after all this time. What a weird kid..._ Then she looked back at the class who were all chatting about their new classmates, herself and Jet Li.

Jet Li looked at the corner of his eye at Misao. _What a weird girl. Has a bad tempered too..._ His eyes dropped from her and back at the class. Kobayashi was trying to calm everyone down.

After the teacher got the class back into order, she placed Jet Li next to a red haired kid with a cross shaped scar on his cheek and 'Ayumi' next to a dark, blue haired girl that wore a ponytail. Settling down, Misao took out her books and Kobayashi-sensei began the class with Japanese history.

"Psst! Hey Ayumi Hamasaki!" It was the dark, blue haired girl sitting next to her. She whispered, "Kaoru Kamiya-desu. If ya need any help around her, you can ask me." She gave a thumb's up and wink. Misao couldn't help but smile and gave a thumb's up and a wink also.

On the other side of the room...

Jet Li settled in his seat and began to take out his notebook as the class start. The red haired kid next to him smiled at him. "If you need any help around here, Li-san, you can ask me. Kenshin Himura-desu" Of course, Jet Li had to smiled back and replied. "Thank you very much Himura-san." And so class began.

**·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·**


	3. Chapter 2 Boss Seta

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..· **Y a k u z a L o v e** ·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

C h a p t e r **2** - **B** o s s** S **e t a

·..···..···..···..·

A young man in a katou mask, walked inside a night club by the name of AIR. AIR is one of the hottest night clubs in Shibuya-ku, Tokyo. Only the 'big' people around Tokyo can only get access inside, but of course, this young man _is_ one of those 'big' people in Tokyo, if not, _the_ biggest. His name is Seta Soujirou, eighteen years old. Although, everyone calls him either by Boss Seta or by Tenken-sama. Soujirou is a loyal member of the Juppon Gatana with four positions in his yakuza. He is Shishio's kobun, Shishio's right hand man, number one assassin in his group, _and_ the sohonbucho (Headquarters' chief) of his yakuza. Now, you may be asking why he has so many jobs while most Juppon Gatana members have only one or two. The answer is because he is fit for all of those jobs. A born prodigy but having four positions, which all are high ranks, gave him many responsibilities.

As he walked coolly past many of his yakuza members, he constantly had a smile spread across his face. On his back, he carried a sheathed katana which hung from a red leather string. Members who were below Soujirou's rank, quickly moved out of the way as they saw him coming. As he passed them they all bowed in respect. Most bosses in their group didn't get as much respect as him but it was because of two reasons.

Reason one: Of course, his four high ranking positions in the Juppon Gatana comes in. First of all, he is Shishio's kobun. Makoto Shishio is the oyabun of the Juppon Gatana and the oyabun and kobun act together as one. The oyabun leads his yakuza clan and the kobun acts as his bullet. Whoever the oyabun wishes to have dead, the kobun grants his wish. It's consider to be a high honor to be kobun and a lot of respect comes along. Second of all, he is one of the bosses in the Juppon Gatana. Each boss has his own small army and they are considered leaders in their own gangs. Being Shishio's right hand man means any big assassination jobs comes up, Soujirou will be the first to be called about. Plus he's the number one assassin, you do the math.

Reason two: Soujirou may look like an innocent teenager on the outside but truthfully, he one of Japan's deadliest person alive. Together with his katana, he can slice, grate, grind, shred, crush, cut, tear, mince, chop, or puree anything apart. Of course, words do not prove anything being in the yakuza. People only believe what they see and of course, Soujirou did do many demonstrations. The one that everyone remembers yet was the death of Boss Tanaka. During a meeting with Makoto Shishio and all of the other bosses in the Juppon Gatana, Boss Tanaka had a bone to pick with Shishio that night because of promotion issues. Unfortunately, things got a _little_ too far and within a blink of an eye, Soujirou appeared in front of Boss Tanaka. He made four slashes at the yakuza boss and in seconds, arms, legs, heads, were flying everywhere.

But that was the past and this was the present. Soujirou ignored everyone else and headed towards the lounge area to meet some of his members. He could hear the loud rock music roaring as he got near the DJ. As he was passing through dance floor, two girls came up towards him.

"Sooujiroou!" One of the girls walked up closer to him. She wore a red skimpy dress, which made her look like some prostitute. In fact, they both looked like prostitute. Soujirou had no clue who they were but he was guessing that they were with Chou. Sawagejo was quite the player and had had many prostitutes to please him. Occasionally he would have a one night stand at some love hotel. Of course, he would always try to get Soujirou to go with him but he would always deny the offer. Chou's many whores would always seem to flirt with Soujirou for some reason he didn't know. This is one of those times.

The girl in red laid her hands on his shoulders and said, "Come dance with me! You promised me last time."

"No way, Sou wants to dance with me," the other girl said as she started to hug onto him too.

He didn't, of course, because he had better things to do and he didn't remembered anything about a promise such as that. He smiled and said, "I'm sorry but Chou calls. Maybe next time," and left without another word. He could hear their whines as he walked away. He was used too it. He had used, 'Maybe next time,' way too many times but he never keeps his promise anyways.

After passing through crowds of dancing people, he finally spotted Chou. He was sitting on the black leather chairs with four girls surrounding him. One was snuggling against left arm and the other on his right. The third one was pouring him a beer and the fourth was behind him, giving him a massage. As Soujirou started walked towards, Chou immediately spotted him in an instance and greeted him, "Yo Sou boy! Been waitin' for ya. What took ya so long ta get here?"

Unlike most people, Chou didn't use manners when it comes to Soujirou. The two knew each other well enough so both of them didn't mind.

Soujirou sat down at the seat opposite of Chou. Once he sat down, two of Chou's girls came over and sat next to him. They giggled and said hi to him. Soujirou just smiled and gave a nod and turned his attention back to Chou. He replied, "I'm sorry. I had some business to take care of. Shishio-san's orders."

Chou nodded his head. He knew exactly what his buddy was talking about. Earlier that night, Shishio-sama had ordered Soujirou to do an assassin on a man by the name of Okubo Toshimishi. Okubo was head of a police team and he had been trying to track down the Juppon Gatana down for quite a long time. The man was smart considering he was old and senile but he was determined to put Shishio and his men behind bars. He had ruined quite a few of Shishio's plans and so the time, Shishio wanted to make sure he's out of the way for good.

This assassination has been yet, the most important one so far. Chou was a little jealous that Shishio had chose Soujirou to do and instead of him but he knew the reasons why he chose him. Soujirou had been with him the longest out of all of the members of the Juppon Gatana. He was there with their lord during the beginning up to now. It's no reason why he wouldn't pick Soujirou since Shishio trusted him the most out of the group. Still, Chou would feel a bit of jealousy from time to time.

The sword hunter just grinned at Soujirou. "S'how did it go? Successful as I always I'm guessin'. C'mon, gimme da gory details."

Soujirou gave a small chuckle as he looked at the floor to be modest. "Yes, it was successful. He's now officially gone so Shishio-san don't have to bother with him anymore. Oh and uh, I stabbed him in the neck with a knife if that's what you wanted to know."

Chou laughed out loud right in his seat and slapped his fist into his hand to show his pleasure. "Aw man! Niiiice. Quick death, that's always you. I prefer slow torture."

Soujirou gave a sweat drop. "Yeah, that's always you. You didn't call me here just to hear this, did you? There must be something else you're going to tell me, right?" One of the girls to his right took one of the beers on the table and gave it to Soujirou. He smiled and took it after a nod of thank you. Opening the beer cap, he took a gulp of alcohol as he waited for Chou to answer.

Chou gave one of his mischievous grins as he stuck his head closer to Soujirou as if he was about to tell some secret. Soujirou, too, moved closer to see what this was going to be about. Chou began to explain to him, "Listen closely. I 'eard dat da Oniwabanshu are meetin' up with some other yakuza. I think they might be discussin' 'bout somethin' dat has ta do with da us."

Soujirou nodded, listening closely. "So you're planning to do something about it?"

Chou gave a bigger grin and replied, "Bingo. I'm gonna plan on eavesdroppin' on them and see if there's anything important to report Shishio-sama." His other reason, besides to help Shishio, was to impress his lord and maybe he could be promoted up to a higher rank.

"Where is this meeting going to held? If it's at the Oniwabanshu mansion then you won't make it in there alive, ya know. They have hundreds of guards surrounding that place. You'd be cut up into tiny pieces by kunai and knifes if you take one step on their ground," Soujirou joked.

"No way in hell," Chou joked back, "Ya think I'm stupid? It's gonna be at a restaurant called Kamehachi. They'll meet da other yakuza there at 5:00 a.m. 'n I'm gonna crash it."

Soujirou smiled and replied, "Well good luck!" He stood up and started to leave.

"Waitaminute!" Chou stood up and grabbed Soujirou's shirt collar. "I need your help too."

"But I have school tomorrow and I haven't slept yet."

"Who cares! It's for da good 'n benefit of the Juppon Gatana!"

He looked at Chou for a second. Just in two hours, he would have to attend school and he didn't want to miss his first day. Not to mention, he didn't even want to fall asleep in class and piss of the teachers but what Chou said was true. Soujirou would do anything for the Juppon Gatana so he couldn't resist. "Alright Chou-san," he sighed, "What do you want me to do?"

Once again, Chou gave one of his evil grins, making Soujirou raised his eyebrow, wondering what evil plan he had cooked up.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

Standing outside in the back of Kamehachi, Soujirou took out a cigarette and lit it. As he began to smoke, he wondered where Chou was. It was exactly 4:50 a.m. and Chou was suppose to meet him 20 minutes ago. He was getting impatient considering he had been standing there for a while and had to be on full alert just in case any of the workers from the restaurant came out and saw a yakuza member.

"Yo," Chou said as he came from behind the fence of restaurant.

Relieved to see him, Soujirou quickly walked up to him, "Well Chou-san. You took your time nicely coming here. What's the plan?"

Again, Chou's evil grin appeared again. Instead of saying it straight out loud, he whispered it into Soujirou's ear. Instantly, Soujirou jumped back after hearing it. He looked at Chou oddly and shook his head slowly as if it was something frightful. Not many things scare the Tenken of the Juppon Gatana but this one certainly did.

"C'mon, you're _perfect_ for da part! I got da stuff right here," he said as he held out a briefcase of Soujirou to see. Again, Soujirou shook his head.

"It's just for an hour! No one will notice!" Chou pleaded. Still, he shook his head.

"_Remember_, it's for da good 'n benefit of da Juppon Gatana 'n Shishio-sama. This might be important info, ya know." Soujirou looked away thinking, running his hand through his hair in frustration. Finally he looked back at Chou and sighed. He replied, "Alright, for the good and benefit of the Juppon Gatana and Shishio-san."

Chou smirked showing his joy, knowing that he won. "Alright then! For the good and benefit of the Juppon Gatana and Shishio-sama!" And with that, he high fived Soujirou and gave him the brief case then ran away into the building. He gave a last shout and disappeared. "REMEMBER WHAT TO DO SOUJIROU!"

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

"You there! Carry these trays to that table over there!" One of the head waitress commanded Soujirou.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Trying to give a smile, he took the trays from her hand and head over to the table she pointed at. Soujirou tried walking over to the assigned costumers' table wearing high heals, a black skirt, white blouse, and a blonde wig. Apparently _and_ unfortunately, this was Chou's great plan. Himself posing as a waitress in the restaurant and alerting Chou as soon as he sees the Oniwabanshu and their guest arriving at the restaurant.

There weren't many people in Kamehachi since it was around 5 a.m. and most normal people would be in their beds sleeping at the moment. Now standing in front of the table of two, in his most girlish voice, he asked them, "Ohayou gozaimasu!" Then while giving out the menu to the two people, he continued, "What would you like to order?" He smiled at the man and woman.

"I'll have the Kamehachi salad please," said the woman, who seem to be having a very early breakfast with her brother, friend, or boyfriend. But whatever. Soujirou was about to take the man's order until he felt something pinch his behind. Of course, he jumped being startled and turned around to see an hold man with a dirty look in his eyes. He grinned at Soujirou, thinking he was a hot 'babe.' On the other hand, Soujirou felt very uneasy. He didn't like that _at all_.

"S-sir! Please do not do that!" Soujirou yelled nervously at him in his high, girlish voice. Then the man before, that was about to give Soujirou his order, yelled at Soujirou from behind. "Excuse! I would like to take my order right now if you don't mind young lady." Soujirou could tell that he was getting the costumers mad and quickly turned around to apologize. He bowed many times and said, "Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!" Then he took his order, making sure that he wasn't near the dirty old man.

After taking the two people's order, Soujirou quickly went to the kitchen to give out the orders. He also tried to avoid the old man who was hitting on him. That had scared him quite a bit. But unfortunately, before he could get to the kitchen, he accidentally tripped over someone's foot. Actually, it was some rotten thirteen-year old kid that left out his foot on purpose to trip the next person that passes his table. Luckily for Soujirou, his blonde wig didn't come off but the unlucky part was that a waiter carrying a bowl of _hot_ miso shiru tripped over Soujirou, who was lying on the ground. The bowl of miso shiru was very hot, almost the point of boiling. Within an instant, the bowl fell and landed on Soujirou's head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Every citizen in Tokyo could have heard his scream of pain. Everyone in the Kamehachi restaurant all stopped what they were doing and looked at him. Even the other waiters and waitress and chefs looked at him. Soujirou didn't care; he was in great pain enough. He lay on the ground holding his head. His eyes didn't open until five seconds later. And what stood in front of him was what had been hoping to see. The Oniwabanshu yakuza. They looked at him oddly, wondering what the hell was going on.

Looking up, he saw five people with Shinomori Aoshi, the Lord of the Oniwabanshu. There were two women, two men, and a girl in a school uniform. Behind him were a man and a woman and five yakuza members in uniform. _The man and woman is probably the yakuza they are going to have a meeting with_, Soujirou thought. After giving Soujirou some looks, the whole bunch of yakuza walked past him and met up with the manager of the restaurant. She greeted them very friendly and bowed to them many times, showing respect. It was either she knew that they were the Oniwabanshu clan or that seeing that they're a bunch of rich people that they'd pay a lot more.

Soujirou didn't have time to lie around at that moment. He quickly stood up. Ignoring his injuries, he ran into the men's bathroom. Before walking into the rest room, Soujirou opened the door slightly to see if anyone else was in it. Chou stood in the center, leaning his back to the wall. "Are they there y? Whoa! What da hell happened ta ya?" At first, he ignored Chou's words and went inside. He knew he was a wreck. His wig was soggy from that bowl of miso shiru and so was his white blouse. Ignoring all of that, he quickly looked at the bottom of each bathroom stalls to see if anyone else was in there.

"Don't worry your little head off. I made sure no one would enter here. So spill it already. Are they here yet?" Chou asked impatiently.

Soujirou nodded, "They're here. You better hurry."

Chou smiled and started to run out the bathroom. Before he left, he looked at Soujirou and scratched him head, "I didn't know being a girl would be this rough." He laughed then ran out the door.

Sighing, he went to one of the sinks and started cleaning himself up then changing into his real clothes. Real _manly_ clothes.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

Inside one of the private tatami rooms, Aoshi sat at one of the far end of the table with his yakuza members. At the end of the other table sat the man and woman and their yakuza members. On the tables were plates of food they ordered but no one seemed to be eating at the moment. Each side seemed to be staring at the other clan. No one said a word until Aoshi was the first to speak.

"Shougo Amakusa-san, I have received information from you that you wish of the Shimbara yakuza to join with the Oniwabanshu, is that correct?" he said in his serious tone of voice.

The man sitting on the other side nodded. His identity was revealed to Chou, who stood outside of the room the meeting was held. He made sure that he didn't make a sound at all because he knew the Oniwabanshu had good ears. He continued to listen.

"Correct Aoshi Shinomori-sama," Shougo began, "You and I are both enemies of the Juppon Gatana. If we are allies then I can assure you we can eliminate the Juppon Gatana and their Lord Shishio. I am willing to help you with your problem and also mine. As you might have known, Shishio and I have fought with our clans before"

"I know," Aoshi cut him off, "He ambushed you and almost kill you and your sister. Everyone in Tokyo knows about it. Tokyo press printed the story to the public right after the incident. It frightens the public and the people became very alert to where they went around Tokyo. That was far yet the most prominent scrimmage dealing with Shishio and you." He looked at the woman on his left. She looked up, realizing that Aoshi was staring at her. That made her a bit nervous and she gave a gentle hold on her brother's arm.

Amakusa continued, "Of course. The body count for men was three hundred and sixty-five precisely. Shishio only lost twelve men. I barely made it out alive with my sister. But that is the past and this is the present. If I am allied with you, I will be sure to help you defeat the Juppon Gatana."

The Oniwabanshu lord looked at Amakusa with his cold eyes as if he was trying to find the truth behind the man and his words. Finally, he spoke again. "Amakusa-san. How do I know that I can trust a man like you? I do not know you and your clan that well so I must be cautious at first."

Shougo looked down for a second but looked up again with a reassuring smile, "Aoshi Shinomori," his voice became serious, "My only wish is for Shishio to die and the Juppon Gatana to go with him down to hell as if they were never a yakuza clan."

"But that would mean the Oniwabanshu will be the top yakuza in Tokyo. What will you do then?" Aoshi kept questioning him as if he was some kind of criminal.

"During our alliance, you may keep a close eye on myself and clan if you wish. I have already planned what to do if the Juppon Gatana is annulled," the members of the Oniwabanshu listened carefully. They wondered if Amakusa's plan was a good thing or a bad thing to their clan. "My clan and I will be resigning and the Shimbara yakuza will be as if it didn't exist," He glanced over his sister and looked back at Aoshi, "I do not want any harm to go towards my only blood and family and living a life such as this is not proper." He stopped and stared firmly towards Aoshi, "I give you my word as a Lord of a yakuza, Shinomori-san."

Aoshi knew that Shougo was a man of his word. It was dishonorable for a Lord to turn back on his word and he knew for a fact that the Shimbara lord never turn back on his word. He thought for a moment but then finally decided. "Shougo Amakusa, I accept. But a close eye I shall keep on you until I know I can trust you."

"Very well," Shougo replied.

Aoshi was about to say something until he heard something. The sound was so faint, the average person would not be able to hear it. Immediately, he stood up. Everyone around the room looked at him in surprise.

"There is an intruder here," Aoshi replied and quickly dispatched three of his members. Outside the room, Chou was suddenly startled when he heard Aoshi say the word _intruder_. He quickly ran fast and quickly. But before he could disappear, the Oniwabanshu members opened the door and saw him just one second before he vanished behind another private tatami room's walls.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

After cleaning himself up and changing back into his normal clothes, Soujirou sneaked out to the backside of the restaurant and crawled his way to the front. There, he could see the busy streets of Tokyo and the cars speeding past him. He had parked his motorcycle there and now the only thing left to do was to wait for Chou to come back. Just when he was thinking about it, Chou came running from the restaurant. He had an expression on his face that made him look as if he had post traumatic stress syndrome.

Soujirou sat on his motorcycle and looked at him oddly as he came up to Soujirou. "Oniwabanshu's afteh meh! Quick! Let's go!" Without questioning him, Soujirou put on his motorcycle helmet and Chou did the same. They left two seconds before the men, who Aoshi assembled, ran out of the Kamehachi restaurant, only to see their enemies had ran away.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

The two Juppon Gatana members had split up. Soujirou went back to his apartment to get a couple minutes of sleep before he had to go to school. Chou, on the other hand, decided to go to Lord Shishio right away to inform him about the meeting between the Oniwabanshu and the Shimbara. Unfortunately for Soujirou, he got a call from Chou through his cell phone that Shishio wanted him there at the Juppon Gatana headquarters as well.

Soujirou didn't complain thought. He was tired, but he didn't complain. He had been through situations that were much worse and besides. He was very mature for his age and knew his priorities.

Anyways, now standing on top of a roof of some company factory, Soujirou looked down to see Chou there. Chou had company thought. It seems that one of the Oniwabanshu members had found Chou. Soujirou jumped down from the building and ran forward to Chou.

When he arrived he greeted his member first and foremost before dealing with the situation, "Sawagejo-san!" It was to get Chou's attention. He looked down at the Oniwabanshu member. It took a few seconds for him to remember who she was. It was that girl he saw at the Kamehachi restaurant who stood at Aoshi's side. _I believe this is Misao Makimachi, Aoshi's Kobun and Kashiwazaki Nenji's granddaughter._ He thought as he studied her. She had a cut on her stomach. Probably Chou's work.

"So finally ya came! Took ya a while," Sawagejo said to Soujirou, "A member of the Oniwabanshu tried to kill me. Unfortunately for them, this midget had no luck with the great Chou," he became to chuckle to himself.

"Well...they're still alive. Shall I finish them off?" He knelt down towards Misao's level and came face to face. He started to undress her disguise. He was curious to see what she looked like. First he took off katou mask. She had green eyes and she stared at him with anger and hatred. Then she blanked out. Her eyes close and was unconscious right there and then. He was about to take off her black handkerchief off her face but suddenly he heard footsteps. Chou and Soujirou turned around to see more Oniwabanshu.

The tall one and also seemed to be the leader shouted to them, "Give us that girl back to us and we will let you go without any force."

Chou laughed and replied, "And what makes ya think you could beat us up?"

Before Chou could say another word, Soujirou suddenly cut him off. "No. It's alright. We'll leave the girl here." Chou looked at him strangely. It wasn't like the Tenken to throw down a fight for a killing. Soujirou had his reasons. First of all, he had felt something that made him want her to live. It was very un-Soujirou like but he couldn't help it. But he came up with good logical reasons to convince Chou. "Shishio-san wants us at the Juppon Gatana headquarters. If we stay to fight, Chou-san, we'll both be late and you know our lord doesn't like lateness." He smiled at Chou and the Oniwabanshu members. He knew he could kill all of them with just a quick flick of his sword but he wasn't in the mood for some reason. He wondered if it was because of the girl.

Without giving the Oniwabanshu or Chou the chance to reply to him, Soujirou started to leave. Chou followed along. It was a order from the Tenken so Chou didn't argue.

**·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·**


	4. Chapter 3 Morning Chore

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..· **Y a k u z a L o v e** ·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

C h a p t e r **3** - **M** o r n i n g** C** h o r e

·..···..···..···..·

Soujirou arrived at the Juppon Gatana headquarters ten minutes after the run-in with some of the Oniwabanshu members. Although, normally for the average human, it would have taken an hour just to get to there on foot, but Soujirou had something the average human didn't have. As a child, Shishio became Soujirou's shishou and taught him a technique called the shukuchi. The shukuchi is an old technique in which swordsmen uses to run with great agility and speed in order to confuse their opponents or enemies. The Tenken, Soujirou, had mastered the Shukuchi long ago, at a very young age. Now he can travel anywhere without being seen because the speed of the Shukuchi is fast enough to trick the naked eye. It is indeed powerful and a big advantage.

Without waiting for Chou, who was probably miles behind, Soujirou entered the front yard of Juppon Gatana headquarters mansion. Soujirou knew that Chou was probably cursing him underneath his breath for leaving him behind without a word, but he didn't really care. He did it every time to him so Chou should have gotten used to it by now. There were two guards at the door. Once they saw Soujirou arrived, they allowed him in without any questions. Security was definitely tight around there. All members of the Juppon Gatana must have an ID to show to the guards in order for them to let them in. The ID was to prove that they were part of the Juppon Gatana and not a fake person in disguise. On the ID was simply a tattoo of the Juppon Gatana's official symbol that was to be printed on their wrists. Their symbol appears as ten swords stabbed against a paper scroll. On the scroll were the Japanese kanji for weak. The meaning of this was "the weak will be killed by the ten swords", which stands for the members of the Juppon Gatana. Although for Soujirou, this was different. He didn't need any ID to show. Since the boy had been with the Juppon Gatana long enough to gain their utmost and worthy trust. Even with the katou mask on his face, the guards recognized him right away because they knew him well and saw him arrive their practically everyday. After they quickly bowed to Soujirou, they opened the black, tall doors and let him in.

Before walking in, Soujirou took out from his pocket the katou mask that he had took from the girl, who attacked Chou. He knew her name since he had found out who she was. She was called Misao Makimachi, the granddaughter of the Great Oniwabanshu lord, Kashiwazaki Nenji. As he studied it a bit closer, he quickly placed it back in his pocket. He didn't have time to linger about anyways but he was definitely going to hang onto this for a little while until the next time he sees her. Just for the fun of it.

Entering the main entrance hallway that located inside the Juppon Gatana mansion, Soujirou was quickly greeted by a strange, yet hyper woman. She had strong, muscular arms that resembled a man's arms. Her waving arms showed fairly large biceps and triceps, and she was dressed in the Juppon Gatana female uniform, which was a black suit and a white dress shirt underneath, along with a tie. The only difference it had from the male's uniform was that the females wore black skirts instead of black pants. Her purple hair, which curled out at the end, shone as it was struck by the sunlight from one of the windows above.. She wore a cheery expression on her face as she skipped over to Soujirou, who stood there still, waiting for what comes next.

Soujirou knew exactly who it was. Once he saw her appearance skipping down the red stairs, he knew it was Boss Honjou Kamatari, also known as Kamatari of the Ohyama. Kamatari held the position of the Juppon Gatana's Fuko-honbucho, the person that supervises several yakuza gangs. It is also a high position in the Japanese mafia. Although Honjou may have looked like a woman, _he_, in fact, was not a she at all. He was obviously a man, dressed in women's clothing. Boss Kamatari may be a gay transsexual but a very dangerous one at that. His weapon of choice is the scythe, and it can easily cut through the toughest steel human kind can ever make. It is indeed a heavy weapon to wield but many great advantages comes along for tough weapons such as this.

Kamatari hugged the Tenken with open arms. "Well look who's here! If it isn't my favorite cutie, Soujirou-sama!" He held him tightly wrapped against his muscular arms as he began to snuggle his superior.

Soujirou gave a sweat drop, as he felt a little uncomfortable by this 'warm greeting.' To be polite, he smiled at Kamatari and replied, "Nice to see you too Kamatari-san. I'm here to see Shishio-san. He called for me earlier."

The man let go of Soujirou and clapped his hands with joy. "Of course! Shishio-sama had informed me just a minute ago. Come on! I'll lead you to it." Ever since Kamatari met Shishio, it was love at first sight. Although Shishio didn't feel the same way, Kamatari continued to serve his lord. His love for Shishio kept growing. Just saying Shishio's name bright up Kamatari.

And so, the two yakuza members started their walk up the red stairway. It was the one that Kamatari had came skipping down earlier ago to greet him. That led to the second floor of the five stories mansion, where Shishio was. As the two yakuza members walked around the hallways of the second floor, Kamatari started to inform Soujirou about the news he missed so far. Much news arrived to the mansion everyday and Kamatari was always there to tell him.

"I heard from Shishio-sama that we are going to might be affiliating with the Aka Long. Shishio-sama proposed the idea to them but we have not yet received any confirmation yet. That's why we are going to have a large meeting with them this week. Our lord wants every superior member there on time," Kamatari began.

After listening, Soujirou replied, "The Aka Long? You mean the one that is led by Yukishiro Enishi?" Kamatari nodded. Soujirou paused for a minute to gather his thoughts. _The Aka Long is the most powerful Chinese mafia in Hong Kong. This could be used to the Juppon Gatana's advantage if we join groups. ...but I wonder why they would agree to ally with us. They have no reason anyways. But maybe they will probably agree to since we are the most powerful Japanese mafia here in Japan. We could be to their advantage too. It should work for both groups. Screw the Oniwabashu, we were always better. We can totally dispose of them together with the Aka Long._ He smiled at his thought.

"Oh and by the way," Soujirou broke from his thoughts as Kamatari continued, "I heard Yukishiro-sama has an older sister," a smile spread upon his face, "I don't know what her name is but she's precisely your age, Soujirou-sama. If the Aka Long and the Juppon Gatana would to join as one side, then you might have to have to do a little babysittin'," Kamatari winked at him.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

They finally arrived at the room where Shishio was in. This was the room where Shishio spent most of his time when there wasn't any important businesses to conduct. Kamatari knocked on the door and waited for it to open up. Within five seconds, the door was opened by a kato-masked guard. Once he saw Soujirou, he immediately opened the door and led both of them inside.

Inside was a typical room that any rich folks would own. There were pure, silk curtains that hung on the window. Expensive furniture was all around the room for Shishio's desire. A beautiful, large chandelier stood in the middle of the room, but instead of it being used for light, the whole room was lit by candles, which made the room a bit dim. Famous paintings around the world hung around the thick walls of the room. Even the Mona Lisa painting was there. You are probably thinking it was just a fake interpretation of this famous painting by Leonardo Da Vinci but no. This was the real thing that was painted between the years of 1503-1506. In fact, this was stolen long ago from an art museum. It was replaced by a fake one to fool the museum owners. As you could tell, if the Juppon Gatana leader wanted something, he won't stop at going through extreme lengths just to get it.

At any first glance at the man called Shishio, you would believe that he was some kind mummy. Considering he had bandages all around his body as if it was part of his own skin. Besides the bandages, the man wore a loose, purple, men's kimono made of expensive, pure silk. On his right side, sat a young woman, probably around her twenties. She wore a red kimono that revealed her slender shoulders. This woman was called Komagata Yumi, also known as Yumi of the Night. She has no important jobs in the Juppon Gatana but she was Shishio's lover and that was a high position enough in order to be respected by everyone. Well, almost everyone.

As Yumi was snuggling against Shishio's arm, she watched as Soujirou entered but her look turned sour when she saw Kamatari coming in after him. Kamatari eye's met her. He quickly gave an evil smirk, which made Yumi even more irritated. The two didn't exactly get along considering they both were in love with Shishio. Yumi had won Shishio's heart but Kamatari did not give up. He annoyed Yumi whenever the he got his chance.

Shishio had a devious grin on his face as the two walked forward to where he sat. Kamatari bowed as he greeted his lord and Soujirou did the same. He also said good morning to Yumi but Kamatari remained silent. Shishio sat forward as he balanced his chin on his thumb and pointer finger, in a pondering or sly gesture. "Glad to see you right on time, Soujirou. I have a morning job for you and I want it done quick."

Kamatari stood near the wall as Soujirou sat in the seat opposite to Shishio. He smiled and nodded at his lord, signaling that he was listening and for tell him to continue.

"As you have known, Takatori Masafumi is very much into his crazy science experiments. He has been borrowing money from me for the last three months to continue his little whacked up experiments. Unfortunately, he has not been paying me back," Shishio's eyes narrowed as he stared at Soujirou with his evil smirk. "I want you to pay Takatori-san a visit and get me my money back. It's a total of one million yen. Teach him a lesson for me. Show him what he gets when he breaks a deal with the Juppon Gatana."

Soujirou smiled. He knew exactly what Shishio was saying and replied in his usual, cheery voice, "Will do Shishio-san. I'll make sure Takatori-san never does this again."

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

On the way out, Soujirou saw Chou running towards him. He had an angry look on his face as he stumbled across the large hallways. He caught up to Soujirou, who stood there waiting for what to come. The broom head first stopped to catch his breath. Soujirou looked at him oddly and replied, "And what took you so long Chou-san?" The Tenken gave him his innocent smile. Clearly, he knew why Chou was mad but kept smiling as he waited for Chou's angry yells.

Chou looked up and poked Soujirou hard in the forehead. "It was _your_ fault I was left behind, you baka." Baka: 8D

Rubbing his head, Soujirou said, "I'm guessin' you ran all the way here, ne?" He laughed after seeing Chou grew his furious face.

"Hell no! I took the subway. It's just tiring to run up the stairs here."

Soujirou gave a sweat drop at his friend's idiocy. He pat his back for comfort. "Well love to stay and chat with you but Shishio-san gave me job to do so I better do it before I am late for my first day in high school." Grinning, he started to leave.

Before Soujirou was able to take his third step, Chou had remembered something and quickly stop him. He pulled onto his shirt collar to bring him to a halt. It had choked Soujirou a little bit. He was a bit surprised at first. He turned around. "Chou-san?"

"Something I forgot to tell you earlier. You're name's not going to be Seta Soujirou in while going to school. I already registered your fake name a week ago so you better get used to people calling by Jet Li," Chou replied as he grinned at his last words.

"...Jet Li? Isn't that the name of that guy in all of those Chinese fighting films of yours?" Soujirou asked.

Chou grinned, "Well see ya Jet Li! I have those _special_ news to report to Shishio-sama." And with that he left Soujirou standing there, confused.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

The moment Takatori Masafumi opened the door and to see Soujirou, his happy expression quickly changed to nervousness and frightfulness. He knew exactly who Soujirou was and why he was there. At first he pretended not to recognize Soujirou and acted as if it was some person selling something to him. Unfortunately that plan failed since Soujirou saw it right through. He grabbed the door before Takatori could close it on him saying, "Sorry, I don't want to buy anything!" Soujirou said, while giving one of his murderous smiles, "Shishio-san sent me. It'd be wise if you invite me in, Takatori-san."

He stared at the young boy for a few seconds. After hearing his words, the scientist quickly opened the door and invited him into his house. Once inside, anyone could see that this was no house for any regular man at all. Everywhere you go, there was some kind of experiment sitting there. All of the walls had graffiti on them. It was not profanity at all but advance algebraic equations and expressions. As Soujirou looked around, he saw that this man really had no life at all.

Takatori guided Soujirou to his 'living room,' that is, if anyone _would_ call it as one. The room had all of his experiments spread all over. There were no couches to side on, no coffee table, or television. The man didn't even have any family members. Colored liquid flowed through glass tubes that covered seventy-five percent of the room. There were dissections of several things; cats, dogs, pigs, and Soujirou saw that there was even a human hand and heart on one of his dissection plates. That led him to wonder what this man's experiments were.

"So what exactly brings Shishio's best man over here?" Takatori said in a quavering voice. He tried to give a smile but it was apparent that it was fake. Soujirou started to see sweat dripping on his forehead. This made him enjoy this even more. He replied plainly, ignoring his shaking, "I am here to collect Shishio's million yen in which you borrowed. My lord has been waiting for a long time now so it would be best for you and him if you pay Shishio-san back right now. Three months is enough, ne?" Soujirou said, bringing his head closer to Masafumi, just to taunt him.

The scientist took a step backwards. "I need more time, please! I am working on this very important experiment and I'm almost to the point of finishing it! I've been too busy working with it that I haven't been able to gather more money to repay Shishio-san. Please! You must understand." Soujirou opened mouth to reply but seeing that his explanation wasn't a very good one, he started to reply once again.

"Let me show you this wonderful experiment then! Please!" He grabbed Soujirou by the arm and dragged him to another one of his experiments room.

Soujirou decided to let this drag on a bit longer and see what this 'experiment' was. When he entered, Soujirou could see that this room was, however, even stranger than the ones before it. The walls were black and there was nothing in the center of the room. On the wall standing opposite of the door, were windows. Many, big, glass windows that stretched all the way from the left to the right. Since this room was really long, there must have been at least twenty, five by five foot windows. As Takatori led him over to the windows, Soujirou swore he heard a small cry somewhere in there.

The two stood by one of the windows in the center. Soujirou stared inside but there was nothing but darkness. But then something had moved inside. Soujirou looked closer to figure what kind of creature or thing Takatori was experimenting on. It was not a creature nor thing. It was in fact, a human; a human girl to be exact. From Soujirou's view, he could see that it was a young girl, probably around her teens or twenties. He looked through the other windows that stood next to it. He couldn't make out the things so he turned his attention back to the girl inside.

Takatori started to explain, "You see, I've been trying to figure out how to control the human brain for one's purpose, such as me. My studies so far shows me that the many kinds of different brain cells are have different brain waves on which it connects to the hypothalamus and the hypothalamus is the functional and physical core of the brain which is responsible for keeping the person or animal alive by generating the fundamental motivation signals. Well, I have finally figured out how to take control over the hypothalamus and in return, I can control the human through these wires called-"

Soujirou held up his hand to stop the speedy mouth scientist. "And how does this benefits Shishio-san? I see no point of allowing this experiment to go further. I see it as useless research that you do to gain for your own purposes."

Takatori started to give a bit agitated. "But if you would just let me continue and mayb-"

He stopped talking once he saw Soujirou opening the door which led into the cell of where the young girl was caged. "No wait! You mustn't do that, it'll escape!" It was too late and Soujirou had already walked in. Takatori followed in behind with a shocked look on his face.

Soujirou bravely walked up to the girl who was sitting on the bare floor, wrapping her arms around her legs, shivering. He could see why. As he walked in from one room to another, the air had shifted from cool to freezing cold. The girl was wearing only, what looked like, some kind of paper dress. It was probably forced on her by Takatori to experiment or maybe dissect on her. The girl looked up at Soujirou with scared, yet angry eyes.

"And where did you get this girl?" Soujirou asked curiously. His eyes didn't leave the girl.

Takatori was a bit surprised at his question but replied quickly back, "I found her a couple years ago. She was walking home from her school at night. I found that she was the perfect specimen for my experiment since she was young and healthy. But back to the subject at hand-"

"You kept her in this cell all this time?" Soujirou asked. The scientist nodded. Again, Soujirou asked, "How long?"

"Well, about two years I guess. You can see that this experiment is very important! Let me continue it and I will pay you back!" he began to get more frustrated at Soujirou, "I demand you to allow me finish my experiment!" He was already pissed at Soujirou. It showed in his voice as he began to raise it.

Soujirou thought for a moment. Then gave a reply, "Alright then Takatori-san. The Juppon Gatana usually don't give out opportunities such as this so you should be honored."

Takatori sighed in relief, "Do not worry at all. I will pay Shishio-sama back in full." The man was now satisfied and he stopped sweating. He wouldn't stop thanking Soujirou as they began to walk out the door. What Takatori didn't notice was that Soujirou had reached into his pocket. He took out his small, yet sharp dagger. Takatori was too busy chatting the 'great news' to himself, that, within a blink of an eye, Soujirou had stabbed the man through his head. The talkative scientist was now silent. Dead as he was, the man still had a crazy smile on his face. He fell down to the ground with a loud thump and all was silent. Soujirou knelt down to take back his dagger. He wiped the blood off with a white cloth and walked out of the cell room with his hands in his pockets, whistling. His job was now done so next would be school. Once that was done, he'll finally get into bed and sleep as long as he wanted.

Over in another room, Soujirou found a box with a lock on it. Taking the easy way, he broke open the lock with the same dagger he used to kill Takatori. Inside was what he wanted to find, Takatori's money. As he counted the money, Soujirou found that the man had more than enough more to pay back Shishio. He took precisely the amount of money he owed Shishio but added in a couple more for interest.

After stuffing the money into a bag he found lying on a desk, Soujirou turned around to make his departure. What stopped him on the way was the girl in the cell before. She stood at the doorway staring at him. Takatori was so happy that he was off the hook that he probably forgot to lock the door of the cells. Soujirou stared back at her for a while. He didn't know what to do. Then he noticed the time. He better leave before school starts.

Quickly, he took one of Takatori's lab coats that hung on the rack and walked over to the girl. He handed her the lab coat for warmth. She looked at it for a while but took it from him, slowly.

"Do you have a name?" Soujirou asked.

The girl didn't answer right away. He wasn't surprised. The girl would be scarred for life after what Takatori did to her. She probably hadn't talked to any human beings for a while to remember how to socialize. Soujirou didn't question her further. "You're free now," was his last words and then he walked past the girl as he started to leave the now empty mad house of Takatori Masafumi. He continued to walk until he heard footsteps. Turning around, he saw it was the girl again and she was following him.

He smiled at her and waved his hands a motion to show pleading. "Please don't follow me. I have to go somewhere. You're free to go wherever you want now." Soujirou turned around to make his leave again but he could clearly see that she was still following him. Again, he turned around and tried to persuade her not to keep following him. It still didn't work. He tried to talk her out of it five times but it still would not work. He even tried threatening her but she didn't respond a single thing. She kept a straight, emotionless face as though she didn't understand him. Soujirou gave up; he didn't know what to do. He even thought about killing her, and put her out of his misery but he didn't because something in his mind did not feel right if he were just to kill her right there and then. He was about to say something but the girl suddenly talked.

"Juppon Gatana."

Soujirou looked surprised. He thought this girl would not ever talk again. "Juppon Gatana...?"

"Juppon Gatana," the girl repeated.

Soujirou thought for a moment. "You...want to...go with me? As in, you want to join the Juppon Gatana?"

The girl nodded. Soujirou sighed. Well at least they'll gain a new member, not that it mattered but Soujirou gave up. If she wanted to join then so be it. It was the only way to get rid of her following him. He had to hurry over to school and deal with this later.

He started to walk over to her but she took a step back. Soujirou tried again but more slowly. "I...am...going...to...take...you...over...to...Juppon...Gatana. But I have to grab a hold of you. Ok?" He said slowly as if she was a foreigner that didn't understand the Japanese language. "I will use my shukuchi to get there faster. Ok? But I must carry you in order for us to get over there. Ok?"

The girl stared at him for a while but slowly replied back after a moment. "Ok."

Soujirou quickly smiled. It was all he had time for. He quickly lifted the girl up and laid her body on his shoulder. The girl was scared at first but Soujirou had no time to comfort any mental girl that was experimented by a crazy scientist. Quickly, he took out a small handgun. He found a room that had a bottle of liquor. He shot the bottle and the alcohol spattered all over the desk it was sitting on top of. Taking a match, he threw it on the puddle of liquor and fire started to spread. Using the powerful speed of the Shukuchi, he ran out of the burning house of Takatori Masafumi.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

Just seven minutes before school starts, Soujirou and the girl arrived at Soujirou's house. This was Soujirou's home whenever he wasn't working for Shishio. It would disguise him as a regular, innocent, Japanese citizen so things wouldn't get so tangled between him and the police. It was bought by Shishio but chosen by Soujirou himself. He didn't want it to be too tacky, likely to catch people's eyes. He was just an eighteen year old so why would he need a mansion? Instead, he bought a one story, single house. It had one bedroom, one bathroom, a kitchen, a living room, and a laundry room. It was good enough to satisfy Soujirou. His alias was to be a orphan boy, working to pay for his private school intuition.

Arriving there, Soujirou placed the girl down and quickly grab the key to his house. Opening it up, he pushed the girl inside with haste.

"Stay here until I get back," Soujirou informed here. "Look around for food if you're really that hungry. I have to go, I'm sorry." He turned around to leave but turned back again. "Do not open the door to any strangers, ok?" He gave a second thought. _This won't work._ He quickly took out his cell phone and dialed the number for Yukyuzan Anji. Anji the Myooh was the Shateigashira, a lower ranked regional boss than Soujirou was but whenever Soujirou needed help, Anji always came to help.

Luckily for him, Anji picked up his phone after the first ring. "Moshi moshi?" He could hear Anji's voice and quickly said, "Anji-san. I found a girl who wants to the join the Juppon Gatana and I found her at Takatori-san's mansion in one of his cells for his experiments, but after I killed him because he wouldn't repay Shishio the money that he owed, she wouldn't leave me alone and kept following me so I tried five hundred times to get rid of her but she didn't go away and then she said she wanted to join the Juppon Gatana and I didn't know what to do so I told her that she could join so I took her here but I can't look after her and I don't want to leave her alone either so can you look after her for me because she's been imprisoned for about two years and so she's a little mentally off so could you somehow help and get her stuff back together because I have to go to school right now and also, I have the money I took from Takatori's house to repay Shishio and I'll leave it on my desk so please give to him. Arigatou Gozaimasu!" Then he hung up. Without taking any last glances, Soujirou quickly used his shukuchi and went off to school.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

Soujirou finally made it to school and he was actually right on time. He wasn't early or late and that was a relief to him. Sometimes he would just adore the shukuchi because it never made him late. He was tired as hell since he had no sleep within the last twenty-four hour but he was just happy that everything went well so far. Except for the fact that one of Takatori's experiments followed him home.

The school Soujirou was to attend was a private high school by the name of Satome High, the most prestigious high school in Tokyo. The money paid to the school in order for him to attend was all by Shishio's money since Soujirou had asked him for the chance to experience life in school. Shishio didn't see a problem or any big affect on the Juppon Gatana and so he allowed Soujirou. When Soujirou was little, he was home schooled. Taught by many of Shisho's men about the arts, history, literature, and especially the art of swordsmanship that was taught by Shishio himself. Soujirou was very well educated so he wasn't worried much.

He found his homeroom, class three, with ease and quickly entered the classroom before the bell rang. Inside, he could see many kids his age socializing with each other. They gave no notice about him as he walked in. The teacher, Kobayashi-sensei, greeted him politely and told him to stand in front of the classroom so she can introduce him to the class.

The bell rang and the kids settled back in their seats. All eyes were on Soujirou as he stood next to the teacher, in the front of the classroom. The teacher was about to introduce him when the door slammed open and in ran in a girl, another class three student. Soujirou, Kobayashi-sensei, and practically everyone else turned their attention towards the loud ruckus. It was a young girl with blue hair, tied in a braid. She had an annoyed look as she walked up towards the teacher.

"Gomen nasai Kobayashi-sensei. I got lost," the girl said.

Kobayashi smiled at her and replied, "It's alright. You're new too right, ne?" The girl nodded. "Then it's ok to lose your way in a new school. Don't worry. Please stand next to this young man right here and I'll introduce both of you to the class since both of you are new."

Soujirou watched as the girl walked over to him and stood on his left side. He looked forward at the class but he could see at the corner of his eye that she was staring at him. Then she muttered something under her breath that he couldn't make out.

"Students, today we have two new students to be joining us," the teacher announced to the class. All eyes were fixed on Soujirou and the girl standing next to him. "Please welcome uh..." she looked down at the pieces of paper she was holding, and looked up at Misao, "I'm sorry but I don't have both of your names on here yet. What is your name, miss?"

"Ayumi Hamasaki desu," the girl replied with a smile on her face. She even did a pose; a wink and showing a peace sign to everyone. The whole class gasped. Soujirou did not though. He knew why since he knew who exactly Ayumi Hamasaki was and this girl was apparently named after her probably. This was his first day of school, however, so he had to keep it cool.

Kobayashi-sensei looked at her surprised but just smiled and said, "Really? Well then, we welcome you to class 3, Hamasaki-san."

A kid sitting in the front of the class with spiky hair yelled out, "Really? You look nothing like her. Much, much uglier."

The girl called Ayumi growled and yelled back, "Who are you calling ugly!" She held out her fist at him as if to threaten the guy. Then a longhaired girl sitting next to him scolded him, "You stupid rooster head. That is no way to treat lady." And with that, she gave a punch to his head, which made the spiky haired kid yell back. A whole argument started right after. The whole class joined in. Soujirou had no idea school was this noisy.

"Sagara-san! Hamasaki-san! Takani-san! Please settle down class!" Kobayashi pleaded with the three, "Now let's move on to our next new student. This is..." She looked at Soujirou who was calm and quiet during the whole time.

He smiled and replied proudly, "Jet Li-desu." Once again the class either gasp or raised some eyebrows at this 'Jet Li.' Soujirou guessed that this 'Jet Li' was also famous in Japan somehow by the sound of the kids chattering and whispering about him. Soujirou kept his cool and smiled. Again the girl looked at him. He was wondering what was so interesting about him anyways. This girl seemed to be studying him. _What a weird girl. Has a bad tempered too... She looks familiar though..._

**·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·**


	5. Chapter 4 Ghost in the Library

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..· **Y a k u z a L o v e** ·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

C h a p t e r **4 **- **G** h o s t** I **n** T** h e **L** i b r a r y

·..···..···..···..·

Throughout the day, Misao was starting to feel what every normal kid felt about school. It was BORING. BORING. BORING.

"School is _soooo_ boring! Is it like this _single_ everyday?" Misao whined as she stretched her arms out, after leaving her history class. Everything that the teacher had taught the class was everything Misao had already learned from her studies at home.

It was midday in the Satome lunch room. Every student was eating his or her lunch as they would normally do. As for Misao, this was a new experience. She never really ate lunch in a huge crowd of kids around her age before. At home in her apartment, she would usually eat by herself or with Omasu. When Misao had to attend big dinners hosted by Aoshi, it was usually with men around their thirties, forties, and fifties and all she did there was sit quietly and eat. But eating lunch at a school allowed you to interact with others and even walk around.

Misao was invited to sit with Kamiya and her friend, Takani Megumi. Takani was the dark haired girl who had yelled at the spiky haired kid that called her ugly earlier that morning. That spiky-haired kid was called Sagara Sanosuke. She had known that from Kaoru who had explained earlier about Sagara's hot temper and sometimes, rudeness. She said not to mind him but how could she not? She knew that she was very stubborn and cared a lot about her pride. The next time she sees him, she'll be sure to show him what the real Makimachi Misao (or Hamasaki Ayumi) is really like when she's pissed.

"Of course it's suppose to be boring," Kamiya replied while taking a bite out of her hanpen, "You wake up damn early in the morning, walk to school while being half awake, only to learn about some dead person, confusing equations, and read boring literature, and then go home and do it all over again the next day. This is what school's all about."

Takani looked over at Misao and asked, "Hamasaki, you sound as if you've never been to a real school before." Misao had a bit of a small introduction with Takani from Kamiya but she still didn't really know her that well. She was informed by Kamiya that Takani was one of top students at Satome High when it comes to scoring high on exams. Takani was also the vice president for their school's student council. Since Misao didn't know what that was, Kaoru had to explain that the student council is a group of students consisting of the president, vice president, secretary, and treasurer.

"That's because I _haven't_ been to a real school before," Misao replied. Both of them glanced at one another in awe.

Misao saw their reactions and quickly explained, "I was home schooled! Never been with other kids like myself before!"

"Wow... Ohh, I see," Kamiya replied, "For a minute there, I thought you were a stupid, lazy ass who didn't want to go to school until now."

"THEN HOW DID I GET ACCEPTED INTO A SCHOOL LIKE THIS!" Misao smacked Kaoru in the head. "I just happened to be very intelligent and they wanted me in here! They saw that I had outstanding potential so they wanted me to be part of their school."

"Calm down Hamasaki!" Kamiya yelled back as she rubbed her sore head. The two calmed down and Kaoru continued, "You know, a wise Chinese man once said, _If you are patient in one moment of anger, you will escape a hundred days of sorrow_. You should really listen to that Hamasaki," Kamiya lectured her.

Before Misao could reply, Takani stood up at the table. All eyes wandered over to her to see what she's up to. She announced, "I have to go to a student council meeting right now. They thought up some new idea to raise more money for the kendo team so they want me there to give my opinion about it. I have to say, I don't really like these meetings but it's way better than listening to you two bicker. If you'll excuse me…" And with that, Takani walked away with her lunch tray, leaving Misao and Kamiya staring after her.

"Is she always this uptight?" Misao asked.

"Pretty much," Kamiya replied.

Over Misao's shoulders, Kamiya spotted someone and shouted to them. "Kenshin!" Misao turned her head, searching through the sea of students to see who Kamiya was calling for. She did not know who this Kenshin was but Misao immediately spotted him from everyone else as he walked over towards them. She recognized who he was but she never actually met the guy. He was a skinny guy with red, long hair that was pulled back by a hair tie. He held a constant smile on his face as he came over.

"Konnichi wa Kaoru-san!" Kenshin greeted with great politeness as he sat down next to Kamiya. His eyes wandered over to Misao as he saw that Kaoru wasn't alone. "Ah! Konnichi wa Hamasaki-san! I know you! You're in my homeroom," His big smile was still plastered all over as he greeted Misao.

Misao nodded and with food in her mouth, she replied, "Yo."

The boy named Kenshin continued talking to her as she munched on her lunch, "I don't think we ever met. I'm Himura Kenshin. If you need anything, you can always come to me but I'm sure you have Kaoru-san for that," Misao didn't really listen but continued eating so Himura continued on speaking, "You sure cause a big ruckus in homeroom today, Hamasaki-san but I think it still hasn't ceased yet. Everyone's been talking about you. Some that don't have you in their class or haven't met you yet are beginning to think you're the real thing."

Misao laughed at what she heard, "The real Ayumi is around her late twenties. Why would she go to school? Those nincompoops!"

Himura continued, "That is what I thought everyone would think but I think false rumors have further spread that caused everyone to think that. Some said you're closely related to the real Hamasaki Ayumi or that you're the real thing and that you're going to give a concert here at our school. Everyone's dying to meet you."

Kamiya laughed out loud, "Looks like the new girl is becoming popular with everyone even on first day at a real school." She gave Misao a playful smack on the back, "Watch out, 'cause the guys here are pretty much ugly bastards."

"Oro?" Himura looked at her.

"Uhh...sorry, Kenshin! I meant besides you!" Kamiya apologized, a sweat drop falling from her head.

All of a sudden, a large group of guys came over to their table. Himura and Kamiya both stared at each other in confusion as they were separated from Misao. All of the guys surrounded her and started to ask her all these questions. Misao was just confused as Himura and Kamiya were or even more. She tried to break free from the barrier of guys to find her two friends but no luck. There were too many. All at once, she heard different people saying different things to her in unison. They introduced themselves and asked her questions about herself. She started to feel very claustrophobic.

"LET ME OOOOOOUUUUT!" Then Misao kicked and threw herself high into the air. Stepping on top of the heads of the people who stood around her, she managed to escape the crowd. Everyone gasped and turned their heads as the irritated sixteen year old ran out the lunch room, carrying her lunch with her.

"Wow!"

"Did you see that?"

"She knows martial arts!"

In the hallways, everything was quiet. The kids who had crowded around her did not dare to follow her, which was a good thing. The last thing she needed was more annoying freaks circling around her.

As she started walking down the hallways, she began to realize she had no clue where to go. She was in a new school and didn't really know her way around very well. The only place she knew where anything was, was the school's library. Misao had wanted to have a normal life in high school but hearing what Kenshin had said, she probably won't. And all because of a stupid name. Nincompoops.

Sighing, Misao decided to head for the library. Where else could she have gone to? And besides, it was a quiet place to finish eating her lunch there.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

The Satome High library was huge. It was as big as a real public library. Unbelievably big, even if it was for some rich, private school such as this. As Misao scrolled inside, she didn't see anyone around. It seemed that the library was a deserted place. Just the perfect place to spend time alone by herself.

An office over to the far, right end of the corner caught her eye. It had an old projector inside the old office. No one would catch her lounging inside there so it was the perfect place. She started to make her way over there but she stopped in the middle pathway of some bookshelves. There were voices nearby. They were voices of many females and she could have sworn she heard a distinctly male voice among the crowd of female voices. Being the curious weasel she was, Misao decided to check it out so she headed for the location of the voices, making sure she was hidden by the bookshelves.

It didn't take long for her to find the group of people. Standing behind one of the many bookshelves, Misao started eavesdropping. There were four girls and one guy. She didn't recognize any of them but after three seconds of gazing, she saw that the one guy was the new kid in her homeroom, Jet Li!

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

Soujirou couldn't believe how the girls in this school were. Once they see you, they won't let you go no matter what. He felt as if a bunch of female cops were questioning him which was ironic considering that Soujirou was part of a crime organization who has never been caught by the police. These four girls had been following him ever since his last class, continuously asking him odd questions about him. A few minutes ago, he tried to lose them by hiding in the library but they were smarter than they seemed. Well, sorta.

They had the weirdest, craziest, and most random questions he had ever heard.

Blonde: Are you related to the real Jet Li?

Brunette: Are you Chinese?

Red Head: Have you ever had a girlfriend?

Blue Hair: Are you a virgin?

Blonde: You're so smart in class, why don't you come over my house to study, sometime?

Blue Hair: What's your shirt size?

Brunette: Do you do drugs?

Red Head: Are you gay?

"No..." A sweat drop fell as he listened to all of these ridiculous questions. Sitting at the table where the four girls surrounded him, Soujirou decided to read a book as he ignored them. Without even considering the fact that he wasn't even paying much attention, they kept asking him continuously.

Behind them, Misao stood there, carefully behind the bookshelves. She heard everything they said and started feeling sorry for the guy. She could recall a minute ago when those groups of kids surrounded her with all of these annoying questions. Those girls sitting with him were extremely annoying and just listening to them made Misao wanted to punch them in their faces. Without even thinking, Misao decided to help the kid by scaring the four girls. There was a table near her with a white blanket covering the top. Immediately, a plan came to her mind so she quickly and quietly sneaked over to the table and took the blanket.

From time to time, Soujirou would look up and smile at them and look back down. He sighed. _How long until my next class start?_ He looked at his watch and saw that it was forty-five minutes until his next class begins. By then, he'd probably finish the book he was reading, which was about five hundred pages about Socrates' philosophy.

Then he heard something he thought he'd never hear. Actual silence amongst the four girls. His eyes turned away from his book as he looked at them, wondering what was the matter.

All of their eyes were focused on something above him. The girl with the black hair let out a scream and all the others followed, jumping up from their seats and running around the room like maniacs. Wondering what was going on, Soujirou turned around to see what the problem was...

Before he could see anything, a white thing from nowhere in the air fell right smack into him.

"A ghost! A ghost!" all of the girls started screaming and running around like maniacs. Seeing that the mysterious _ghost_ was now lying on top of Soujirou, the four freaked out and ran out the library with white, screaming faces. The thing struggled to get off of him but it had accidentally kicked him in the stomach making Soujirou yell out in pain.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

_Wait, a minute! That sounds like a guy!_

Removing the white sheet off her head, Misao's face was suddenly one inch away from the person who she attacked. It Jet Li! And she was on top of him! Both of them stared at each other with wide eyes. _AHHHHHHHHHH!_ She quickly jumped off of him, her face red with embarrassment. She didn't want him to take it as the wrong way so she quickly explained it to him.

"You know," Misao replied with her hands on her hips, "Out of the kindness of my heart, I just happened to save you from those girls so you should thank me!" She waited for a reply as she watched him standing up. Seeing his hand on his stomach, she realized that she had hurt him from her little stunt. Giving an innocent face, she replied in a nice tone, "Uh, gomen...if I hurt you in the process. I didn't know you were the one I landed on."

He turned to her and smiled at her warmly, "Arigatou gozaimasu, Hamasaki-san. Don't be sorry, I'm actually very relieved."

She smirked, "Oh it was nothing! Just listening to them was like having them digging a hole on my back too. But you owe me big buddy!"

He walked over to a shelf and placed his book back in. "So why are you not at lunch?" he asked her, "It can't be that you just happened to know about my problem and tried to help, ne Hamasaki-san?"

"Why do you call me Hamasaki-san? You sound like that Himura kid!" Misao replied, "We're just classmates, you're making me feel old!"

He stopped and faced her, "Then...what do you would you want me to call you?"

"Just Mak-...I mean, Hamasaki! That's what everyone's classmate should call each other...by their last name until they know each other better. Then that's when you call me Ayumi."

He smiled, "Is that so? Gomen nasai, I'm just getting used to going to school. I'd been home-schooled ever since," as sweat-drop slipped down his face.

Misao's eyes widen in surprised. "Really! Hey, I am too!"

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

"Is that so? So you have lived in America for three years? And even meet the president of the United States. You've traveled to Europe, Africa, and South America? Wow, a very adventurous life you have, " Soujirou asked. They were now in the office with the projector inside. Misao ate her lunch in there while talking more to _Jet Li._

Misao arrogantly smiled, "Yup. I know all different kinds of languages too. Like English, German, French, Spanish, and a bunch of others!"

"Really?" Soujirou grinned, "Then how about speaking some with me?"

Misao froze, "N-nani? You know some?"

Without answering her question, Soujirou began to speak in English, "_Good day Miss Hamasaki. How are you? You know, you really suck at lying_,_ don't you_?"

"Erm..." She struggled to respond. Misao didn't know what language he was talking in. _Was it English, Swedish, no it's Spanish I think!_ Quickly, she replied, "Uh, Hola! Si, si! Muy bien!" She waited for Soujirou's angry reaction because she knew that he probably found out that she was lying to him.

Instead though, Soujirou began to laugh. Misao's face went red as she knew she was figured out. "Arrrgh, WHAT'S SO FUNNY!"

Calming down, Soujirou smiled at her, "Gomen nasai Hamasaki. It's just that. You sound so much better than I am because I am just learning. You should teach me sometimes." He didn't want her to feel down so he just went along with it.

She sighed in relief. _So my secret didn't spill, boy that was pure luck._ "Heh, I think I'd be too advance for you, Li. But...how do you know other languages?" she asked curiously, "What languages _do_ you know?"

"My father wanted me to be multilingual so I studied many languages. He brought in mentors from different countries to teach. So far, I've mastered Mandarin, Cantonese, Korean, German, English, French, Spanish, Italian," Soujirou explained. Misao's eyes widen as she listened to him continue, "Dutch, Portuguese, Russian, Norwegian..." Misao couldn't believe this kid. _He's inhuman! Learning all of these languages! Now I feel stupid._

"That's...cool," It was all that Misao could manage to reply. What was she suppose to do, say the truth? _Hahahahaha!_

She sighed, "Ok, I lied. I can only speak Japanese. That's pretty much it," she frowned as she looked away from Soujirou. She felt too shameful to look at him after trying to show off. Then she turned back and gave him a suspicious glance, "You knew didn't you?"

He nodded, smiling, "Shi de. Was there a reason for you to lie, Hamasaki?"

She shrugged, "That's just how I am. I lie to fit in. Being home schooled all my life makes me unsocial."

"You don't have to lie to talk to me," Soujirou said to her, "Nothing in life needs any lies to help them with anything."

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

The cell phone in his pocket rang a rock tune that he had chosen. Taking it out from his school bag, he answered, "Moshi moshi?" Soujirou could tell that it was Anji by the low tone of his voice. "What is it Anji-san?" He spook to him as he walked home from school.

Anji, on the other line had explain to Soujirou that everything was alright. He took care of the girl Soujirou was hosting as his home. She was now at the Juppon Gatana headquarters with Yumi. And on a side note, Shishio had ordered Soujirou to be at the manor right after school. Apparently he had another job for him. While he continued to speak to the Shateigashira, Misao suddenly appeared before his eyes.

"HEY LI! WHO'D YA TALKING TO!" Soujirou was a bit startled at first. She was as cheerful as ever as she constantly waved in his face.

"Uh, I have to go. I'll see you later," Soujirou greeted farewell and quickly hang up. He smiled and replied, "Hey Hamasaki. That was my...uncle. He wanted to see how my first day of school was."

"Really, none of my family members would ever ask me that," Misao responded, walking alongside of him.

"Why is that?" Soujirou asked.

"Well to tell you the truth, I don't think they really care," Misao responded.

"Not even your parents?" Soujirou asked.

"They're dead," Misao replied quickly after his last comment, "Six feet under. Long gone."

Surprised by her answer, Soujirou apologized to her. She accepted it as if it was nothing. Curious, he asked her what happen but at the same time, not trying to make it seem like he was a nosy person.

She replied nonchalantly, "Some guy in the yakuza killed them." Misao regretted saying to him. She had only known the boy for less than a day and so far, she's about to pour her all sad life story to him. She'd better stop there.

Hearing what Hamasaki said made Soujirou a bit uneasy. Shishio and himself had killed many people ever since he could remember. He kinda felt guilty if one of them had killed her parents. That was something he'd never thought he'd experience. He'd better stop there.

"My parents are dead too so you're not alone, Hamasaki," he said to comfort her.

Misao gave a shocked expression facing him, "Really sorry, Li. It happens to everyone."

"Don't be sorry," he smiled, "I'm happy they're dead. Makes everyone happy that way."

Her shocked feeling turned into disbelief after hearing what he had said. _He's glad that his parents are __**dead**_ She couldn't see why he would hate them. _Maybe they had a bad relationship but no kid would ever want their parents dead! I know I certainly don't. _She was about to say something but was interrupted by a meeting with Kamiya and Takani.

Out from the bushes, the two stepped out to greet her.

"Hey Hamasaki! We're going somewhere after school, want to tag along?" Kamiya said. She saw Soujirou standing there with her and greeted him also.

"Erm... I think I'll be too busy to..." Misao began to declined but stopped when she felt someone touched her on the shoulders. Soujirou looked at her and said, "You wanted to fit in, ne? Hang out with them for a while. It doesn't have to be that long." She looked up at Soujirou, who was about an inch taller than her, giving her a reassuring smile. Usually, she'd complain back but something about that smile that made her agree with it. Giving a sour face, she replied, "Yeah, whatever."

As she walked over to where Kamiya and Takani stood, she said her goodbyes to Soujirou, "See you tomorrow Li!" Soujirou smiled and waved bye as the three disappeared.

He stared after them until he couldn't see their figures from the distance. He stood in the quiet, small dirt pathway surrounded by bushes. Only the wind echoed all around him. There was no one there besides. At least, that would be what anyone would think.

"You can come out now," Soujirou said out loud.

From behind a tall bush, stepped out Chou who was holding his notorious smirk as usual. "Sure one hot chick you brought!" He leaned against a wall with a cigarette in his mouth. Taking his box of smokes and a lighter out of his pocket, he threw it at his friend. Soujirou caught it with ease and popped one cigarette in his mouth and lit it. Taking a long puff, he blow out the cloud of smoke.

"Something you need Chou-san?" Soujirou smiled at him. "You. Me. Mission." The two friends stood back to back smoking, while the wind blowing its cool air past their faces.

"I heard. When and where?"

"Eight at Velfarre."

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

Kamiya and Takani had brought Misao to a small outside restaurant near the school. It was called _Kakkoii._ There the three girls had drinks outside, sitting on one of the tables.

"So tonight, Megumi and I are going to go to a night club. Wanna join us Hamasaki?" Kamiya asked her while drinking a strawberry flavored soda out of a straw. Takani was on her right, drinking a melon flavored soda also with a straw, with her eyes close and content.

Misao looked up from gulping her watermelon flavored soda. "Why tonight?"

"Because we're all bored and there's nothing to do. Why waste free time when it's coming to your freely?" Kamiya responded.

"Correction. You are bored so you decided to go to a night club and you're dragging me along. I, as a matter of fact, have something to do," Takani responded.

"Megumi! Studying all day means you have no social life. And I don't want to go alone; it's not safe _or_ fun if I go alone, ne Hamasaki?" Kamiya looked at her, obliviously wanting her to nod and agree.

Misao thought it over. She really didn't have anything to do and this could be a new experience for her. It would be the first time that she's going somewhere with actual friends. "Well... Li did tell me to go with you guys so I guess why not!" She smiled back at them.

Kaoru stared at her for a moment but then gave a sneaky smile. "Hamasaki! You have a crush on Li, ne!"

Misao was off guard when she heard that. "N-nani? OF COURSE NOT! I only met him today." She looked at Takani for some help but she was smiling too. Her cheeks began to turn pure red. She didn't know what to say in this situation so she switched the topic. "Just tell me what the night club we're going to!" Misao yelled with frustration.

"One of the hottest clubs in Tokyo. Velfarre!"

**·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·**


	6. Chapter 5 Blood Dance Part I

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..· **Y a k u z a L o v e** ·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

C h a p t e r **5** - **B** l o o d** D** a n c e **P** a r t **I**

·..···..···..···..·

"Welcome back Misao!" Omasu's warming voice greeted her as she opened the door to let Misao in.

Misao smiled happily back at her friend, partner, and roommate, "Hey!"

Omasu was the older sister of Okon, both of whom were close friends of Misao ever since she was a baby. They cared a lot for Misao. The only problem is, they never really understood her or her feelings. Actually, there was no one in the Oniwabanshu that Misao could easily walk up and talk to. She never had friends that weren't part of any yakuza. That created a lonely life for Misao but now that she's met Kamiya and Takani, things were brightening up. Sometimes, she dreaded that she was ever born into a yakuza clan but she knew she couldn't say that out loud. Aoshi would chastise her to death if he ever heard it. To him and everyone else, being in the Oniwabanshu, especially being the kobun, was considered a great honor and you should be proud of it.

"Omasu," Misao started to inform her about the invitation to Velfarre she had gotten from Kamiya but before she could say anything else, Omasu interrupted her with her own announcements.

"I'll need you to stay home today," Omasu told her news straight out as the two walked inside their apartment. Misao, a bit stunned and shocked at what she'd heard. It had came out very sudden and frank.

Omasu didn't notice much of Misao's dismay and pursued on, "I have to lead a primary investigation for Shinomori-sama with the members of my yakuza group."

"What! Why! I can't! My friends invited me to go out with them!" Misao yelled. She groaned with frustration. Before she could say the only good news she got that day, Omasu had to go and kill it with yakuza business. This is one of the reasons why she hated life in the yakuza.

Omasu didn't bother to look at her as she picked up her car keys, "So sorry, Misao," _No she wasn't, _Misao thought. "Maybe another time. I really have to leave now Misao, it's urgent and I'm needed right away."

"But there probably won't be a next time! How can I make friends if I'm forced to stay inside here all day!" Misao argued back, "Why the hell do I have to stay here! I can just lock the door when I leave. It's just going to be for a couple hours. Nothing's gonna be stolen!" She continued to fight back until Omasu would turn around and give her a face-to-face talk with solemnity, but Omasu was too much in a hurry to even focus one bit of attention towards Misao.

Omasu dashed towards the door and replied, "I can't do anything about it. It's an order that you have to remain here while I'm gone. Shinomori-sama wants you home today as punishment for this morning"

"What!" Misao couldn't believe her ears. It wasn't her fault at all for what happen and now she's going to be chastised when something nice like this rarely happens to her? Her anger flared up so fast that Mt. Makimachi's _will _erupt and viciously murder everything in her way and drop them to kingdom come.

"Dinner's in the fridge! Be back at twelve! Bye Misao!" The door closed shut and Omasu was gone. Misao took a grab onto the door knob and tried to push the door open. No luck. It was locked. She took a bobby pin out of her hair and tried to break the lock loose. Still no luck. It was locked _well._

She stood with her back against the closed door, holding a hopeless face since she was to be confined in this apartment for the rest of the day. Misao couldn't stand it so she let out a loud and angry scream to lose some of her temper.

"GRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Her screams continued as she rushed up to her room. Taking out a machete, Misao started to stab her bedroom pillow consistently and madly to let go some of anger to calm her down. She had been imprisoned like this in her household many times before by Aoshi but this time they had gone too far. They can't expect to lock a teenage girl in on a day where she first got invited to go out with actual friends. For the first time, she had a life other than the life of a yakuza kobun, of which she had lived and breathed every single day. She was determined to get out.

But...

_I am Aoshi-sama's kobun though... A kobun is... "child role" Aoshi is my oyabun..."father role." When I was accepted into the Oniwabanshu, I had to accept this relationship and had to promise unquestioning loyalty and obedience to Aoshi-sama. If I disobey him by going out, I might lose my place as kobun! Or worse, I might get my fingers cut off! Aoshi-sama won't care of I'm Jiya's granddaughter at all._

"A kobun must be willing to be a teppodama for his oyabun and in return, the oyabun is obliged to provide protection and good counsel to his children," Misao spoke out loud. Those were the words she heard all the time from almost everyone in the yakuza. The reason why they always told her that was because they didn't think Misao was that kind of person with great skills to be a kobun.

But she deserved to have a life as a regular, happy-go-lucky girl. Misao balanced her two choices. Sneak out and have fun then get busted later and probably shunned by the Oniwabanshu. _Or..._ Stay inside like a good little girl but will never get a social life at all.

She weighed her options to see which one sounded better. But before she could select which plan to go with, her cell phone rang. She quickly ran over to the small table by her television. Opening her silver, flip phone, she looked at the number and saw that it was Kamiya. A bit surprised she was. It was because no one had evil called her besides her yakuza members or family.

"Moshi, moshi? Kamiya, ne?" Misao spoke on phone.

Instantly, Kamiya's voice greeted her with a big hello that almost made Misao deaf.

"Hello! What's up?" Misao replied back.

"Just wanted to let you know. We'll meet at Velfarre at 8:30 alright? And wear something nice if it's your first time going." Kamiya explained on the other line.

"Ok. But..." Misao paused for a moment thinking whether or not she should go. She hadn't fully made a decision yet since Kamiya had called her right before she could. She could hear Kamiya on the other line giving a grunt of questioning. "Hamasaki... ARE YOU GOING OR WHAT! If you're going to have doubts now, don't! I know you're one of the smartest people in our class but it's nothing if you have no social life. You _ARE_ going. I'm going to force you with a sludge hammer if I have to in order to convince you to go with us!"

Misao laughed out loud at the thought. Kamiya had no idea what's blocking her from going. She knew damn well that she'd be out the door anytime but Aoshi's order was holding her back. Kamiya waited on the other line patiently. Giving a large sigh, Misao answered.

"Shut up Kamiya! You're such an annoying lecturing ass that never stops. Of course, I'll be there! Expect to see..." she paused for a moment, "...a very hot blued hair chick around the age of sixteen there," Misao smirked and chuckled, "Because you will see she's going to be the main attraction in everyone's eyes."

Kamiya laughed out hard as she could, "Sure Hamasaki. Whatever, just be there and don't be late or your ass will be mine." The two friends chuckled at each other and then hung up.

Misao had made up her mind. She'll _risk_ losing her place as kobun but she'll make dead sure that she won't be caught tonight to lose it.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

7:30 p.m. Soujirou stood in front of the large windows in his room, looking at the beautiful Tokyo city lights. He was in his main bedroom in the Juppon Gatana mansion. His room was probably one of the biggest rooms, after Shishio and Yumi of course. Being someone who wields higher levels of leadership in the yakuza pretty much gets you the best in the house.

Taking one last drag of his used up cigarette, Soujirou placed the butt on his ashtray. His room had a lot of space and in the center of his room laid a king size bed set in the middle. It was only twenty minutes until Chou and him takes off to club Velfarre.

Earlier before, Shishio had revealed the mission to Soujirou. A German man by the name of Ulbrecht Diefendorf will be attending Velfarre. Information has been retrieved that Diefendorf is a member of one of the yakuza in Tokyo called the Kuro no Yuurei. The Juppon Gatana were not in good terms with Kuro no Yuurei nor with its leader, Takeda Kanryu. This yakuza has always been a threat of rising to challenge Shishio and taking over the Tokyo underworld. Their rank has been lying after the Oniwabanshu and the Juppon Gatana. It was obvious that they plan to destroy Shishio and Aoshi and be the dominant yakuza but of course, that would never happen. Shishio had always been one step further than Takeda.

Just three days ago, the Kuro no Yuurei had stolen the amount of eighty million yen from the Juppon Gatana. Today, the Juppon Gatana had found out their little plan of how they were going to use that stolen money. With eighty million yen, Diefendorf was to buy illegal cocaine and marijuana that was smuggled from Russia. Little did they know that the Tenken of the Juppon Gatana was going to give them a little visit tonight.

Soujirou placed his hand into one of his pockets and pulled out the katou mask that he had 'borrowed' from the Oniwabanshu's kobun, Makimachi Misao. Examining it closely, his thoughts wandered off the morning earlier that day. He remembered her fierce green eyes glared at him as she struggled to get back on her legs. He chuckled out loud at her humiliating defeat. He could not believe how such an elite group of yakuza like the Oniwabanshu could choose such a weakling such as her. _She may be Lord Kashiwazaki's granddaughter but they know better than to favor family members. Especially weak ones such as her._

The sound of his bedroom door opening disrupted Soujirou from any further thoughts. Walking it was none other than Chou with a grin on his face.

"Ey, Tenken no Soujirou!"

Looking up, he smiled and replied, "Hello to you too, Sawagejo-san. News from Shishio-san?"

"Well, other than just to get ready," Chou replied, walking over to sit next to Soujirou, "Oh by da way, dat hot chick ya brought in, Shishio-sama sees a lotta potential in her. Looks like she's gonna be part of da team now."

Soujirou was a little surprised at the news. "Is that so? And why is that? She's just a little girl from what I can see."

Chou sighed, "Seta, Seta, Seta... Y'all of all people shouldn't say dat. I mean, look at ya. Y'all just a 'lil boy from what everyone sees," he grinned.

Soujirou smiled and nodded as he walked over a closet located in the front of the room, "I see. Please continue."

He sat on Soujirou's bed with his hand balancing his chin, Chou continued, "As I was sayin'. Dat girl may look innocent but she's really a psycho bitch inside. Believe me, dat girl's extremely dangerous. Yumi says she's sufferin' from a psychotic illness from what she 'eard from Anji. Bein' imprisoned in dat science lab really caused her ta be messed up. I just witness her kill one of da members! She poked his eyes out...stabbed him in da nuts, 'N shoved an ice pick down his throat." He shuddered at the though, "I kinda feel sorry for dem."

Soujirou turned around, "So dan ne?"

"I couldn't believe my eyes either. But Shishio-sama seems to enjoy it. He was pretty impressed by her so he admitted her onto da team. She's one of us now," Chou's eyes wandered out the window, "But the weirdest thing was, da girl dun even remember what she did! It's like she has two sides. One as an evil, dangerous, murdering monster 'n the other is a normal, quiet girl. I just don't get her."

"That's because she has psychosis. It's a condition caused by any one of a group of illnesses that are known, or thought, to affect the brain causing changes in thinking, emotion and behavior. That's probably what caused her to murder someone without even knowing. When something like this happens, she perceives her world differently from normal. What they see, hear, and feel is real to them. This means you better be careful around her, Chou-san," Soujirou teased him as he took out a key and started to open the locked closet door.

Chou frowned, "Shut up. Dun be a show off," but his frown changed into a grin, "I'm not da one dat's gonna have ta worry 'bout her. She's gonna go ta school with ya."

Soujirou winced but he didn't turn around as he turned the key clockwise to open up the door. "And why is that?"

Opening the door, he revealed a big room filled with deadly guns. Guns of all size, shapes, and color that all laid inside their glass containers on the wall. There were 9mm pistols such as Glocks and Berretas, Colt .45 revolvers, a Winchester "Grizzly" semiautomatic Magnum, sniper rifles, automatic rifles, such as the Ruger and SA 80, pump-action and semiautomatic shotguns, all kinds of different guns. Soujirou even had the big evil weapons such as the MK19 Grenade Machine Gun, 20mm antitank rifle, and the Barret .50 BMG sniper rifle. The largest of all was a huge 6-barreled 7.62 caliber minigun in the center of the room. Not only he had guns but on the other side were the most valuable, expensive swords, knives, and daggers on the black market. Bowie knives, combat knives, sai, odachi, and the best katana ever made.

The image silenced Chou as his jaw fell opened at the marvelous scene. He ran up to next to Soujirou. "That's a...nice collection," he drooled at the sight.

"Some are presents from Shishio-san," Soujirou said it out plainly as if it was nothing, "So answer me Chou-san. What is the reason why she is attending my school?" He took one of the katana on the shelf and strapped it onto his back and then took one of the Beretta Auto-9s of the shelf. Unbuttoning his shirt, he hid the deadly gun into his shoulder holster, which was located under the upper left arm.

"How should I know? You should ask her once you see her again. And trust me, that'll be soon," Chou replied. His eyes did not wandered away from the room of guns. "Now how about being the generous person you are, maybe lending"

Soujirou sighed. He cut Chou off his speech by shoving a Colt Anaconda into his arms. "Remember not to break it and use it carefully."

Chou grinned, showing all of his front teeth, "Man, don't worry. This thing is sweet." He almost giggled like a little girl holding a doll, "This could blow a large hole in anyone. Tonight's gonna be awesome!"

Soujirou turned around and went over to the center of his bedroom so that he was facing the large open window in front of him. He threw the Makimachi katou mask in the air and quickly made a shot at it with his Beretta Auto-9. His shot was sharp and accurate as the triple burst of 9mm bullets flew right into the center of the mask. The strong momentum pushed the mask outside, through the window. The katou mask was now in pieces as it laid on the streets of Shibuya-ku.

"Yup. It works. Let's leave now," Soujirou said as he placed on his own katou mask.

"Right with ya!" Chou almost skipped over to the door, with Soujirou walking behind him.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

Velfarre's disco lights flashed into Misao's eyes as she entered the dark, blue room filled with people dancing. Security around here wasn't all that tight at all. Apparently, there was only one security guy was at the front door examining the guests but the backdoor was free for anyone to sneak in. That was exactly what she did. Other people entered through there too. Blending in with the over twenty age group was easy for Misao. A little make up, a white silk tank top and a pair of jeans added four to five years to her.

She began walking pass the dance floor, trying to find her two friends Kamiya and Takani but no luck so far. The place was overly crowded. _They better not ditch me! I'm gonna kill them if they do! Sneaking out for nothing then! _

Misao had snuck out from the bathroom window. She barely opened it all the way but her body was small enough to fit through the window opening. It was tough but she actually made through it. The only thing she has to worry about now was not to get caught and come right home before the clock hits twelve.

_Ergh, my life sounds like a stupid Cinderella story. With yakuza included._

To keep herself occupied while waiting for them to show up or find her, (if they're already there) Misao decided to stop at the bar. The guy behind the counter raised his eyebrow upon her. He was probably questioning himself whether she was really in her twenties by her small size.

"A Sex on the Beach. Small amounts of peach schnapps with a lot of vodka," Misao said. Hey, it's not like she haven't drink any alcoholic drinks before. Of course, she wasn't that much of a drinker but she had a small glass from time to time. She knew exactly what she wanted and how to order it.

The bartender looked at her surprised.

"Please?" Misao replied with annoyance in her tone.

He did exactly what he was told. He added 2 oz of Vodka, 1/2 oz of peach schnapps, 3 oz of Cranberry juice, and 3 oz of grapefruit juice and mixed it all into a highball glass. Then he handed it to Misao who took grabbed it with pleasure.

She was careful to sip the alcoholic drink little by little so she wouldn't get too drunk tonight. But as she was drinking, she saw through the glass someone familiar. _Very_ familiar.

_Tenken no Soujirou! What's __**he**_ _doing here!_

She was so shock that she spitted the cocktail drink out of her mouth. It landed on the bartender, the one that made her the cocktail.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! And then I said, you bastard! That's three you're sleeping with!"

Chou's loud laughter roared as he sat around a bunch of girls. Apparently he was telling them some lame joke that was suppose to be funny so everyone laughed. Whether or not if it was funny. Chou _was_ part of the yakuza and a pretty high rank. It'd be the last thing you'd want if you got on his bad side.

Soujirou sat next to him, however, were more focused on their job. He was still looking for Diefendorf as he moved his eyes all around the place, checking for any German man around. He had checked everywhere but it seems like he wasn't there yet. The Tenken was getting a bit impatient. With a glass of Vodka in one hand, the other in his pocket. He stood up and walked back and forth, scratching his head, wondering where the hell this Diefendorf guy was.

"Sou Sou, sit down and have some fun! You don't expect him to be exactly on time when we're here. Come on, it's reality. Things never go that perfectly," Chou said as he watched his behavior, "You've been walking around five times already. Give it a break!"

Soujirou stopped and smiled, "I'm sorry Chou-san. I thought this would go faster." He sat down once again, gulping the whole glass of vodka down his throat. Chou ignored him again and continued his ramblings to the girls surrounding him. A waitress nearby was about to walk past Soujirou but he stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Excuse, another glass of vodka please," Soujirou said smiling at her.

She smiled back and nodded, "That will be your...third glass of vodka then? Are you sure?"

He nodded with sureness. Soujirou did get a little dizzy from time to time but it wasn't that bad. He had worse before. The waitress shrugged and handled him a glass that sat on the tray that she was carrying. Then she left Soujirou who started on his third glass.

Bringing the glass to his lips, he drank the cold liquid in big gulps but he almost drop his glass when he saw a _very_ familiar person from the other side.

It was Hamasaki Ayumi from homeroom, drinking some cocktail from a bar. He choked on his last gulp and started choking loudly. Chou turned away from the group of girls and looked at him funny.

"Are you ok? Something wrong?" Chou asked him.

Soujirou turned to look at him but his vision began blurry, "It's nothing"

Before letting him finish, Chou cut him off, "Hey! Is that who I think it is!"

Soujirou turned around to see who Chou was talking about. His blurry vision had not cleared up so he really couldn't see who. His head was getting heavier and foggier. "...Who?"

Chou stood up abruptly and smacked him in the back, "It's Diefendort, that's who!" At the entrance of Velfarre, came a fat, short European man with a bushy mustache. He was followed by a group of Japanese men in katou mask. It was Takeda's men no doubt. All were armed with katana on their backs. There were also two Japanese girls next to Diefendorf. They seemed to be his whores since they were constantly giggling closely to the man's ear in a flirtatious manner. They were holding onto his arms with suggestive expressions on their face as they continued to flirt with him. Diefendorf didn't mind. He laughed and flirted with them back, enjoying his moment.

"Yes. It must be him," Soujirou replied but his speech was a little slurred. Chou was too busy thinking of what to do next than realizing his friend was drunk.

"Alright, plan of action. Let's follow them!" Chou started to go ahead but stop when he realized that Soujirou wasn't running next to him. He looked back to see Soujirou staring off into space.

Soujirou was actually staring at Hamasaki, wondering of all places, why does she have to be there that night. He knew there was going to be some violence, and she will probably get caught into it. It won't be his fault if she dies tonight but the fewer casualties from students, the better.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

The bartender was mad and glared at her with a water droplet from the cocktail dripping down his face. Misao gave an innocent smile and sweat drop at what she did. She didn't have time to say sorry and turned her attention back to the Tenken. She was positive that it was him and his little friend, Sawagejo Chou, was right there beside him. She looked away to make sure that she wasn't looking directly at him to disguise herself better. But at the same time she made sure that she could still see the Tenken in the corner of her eye. He was staring at her. She knew it.

Right there and then, her blood began to boil. _What if he notice that I'm Makimachi Misao? He must be looking at someone else! Aoshi said he didn't recognize my face, only my name. Aoshi's always right!_ She began to sweat all over. Misao reached for another glass of cocktail and drank it promptly. It was the only thing that could loosen her nerves.

Scary thoughts reached her mind as she worried of what the Tenken would do to her if he noticed that she _was_ Misao Makimachi. _Would he come over here?_ _I'm not ready to fight him yet! I have no weapons with me! Stupid Misao! I should carry a weapon at all times... STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!_ She smacked her head at her idiocy. This is a moment between life and death! We're talking about THE Tenken here.

She had finished four glasses of different cocktail drinks by the time she stopped fidgeting around.

"YO!" A voice called to her from behind.

She turned around instantly. She was tensed and her face showed it. To her relief, it was only Kamiya Kaoru and standing next to her was Takani Megumi. Misao began to light up and gave out a large sigh to calm her down.

Kamiya gave a worried look, "Hamasaki... you don't look good."

Takani's eyes wandered over to the four glasses lying in front of Misao. "Did you drink all of that?" She walked over and examined the glasses, "These are all alcoholic drinks! I can easily sniff the lingering smell from the glasses _and_ from you. Hamasaki, you're not supposed to drink underage! It's bad for your health too."

"Hamasaki!" Kamiya scolded at her after hearing Takani, "It was just a little waiting and you drank _this_ much?"

Misao looked at the glasses. She never realized she had drank _that_ much. "I...didn't know! Don't blame me! Where were you guys anyways? You're late!"

Kamiya sighed, "I had some chores to finish but that's not the problem right now! You need to go home and rest. Man, you are such a mess!" She grabbed Misao's arm and put it around her shoulders, "Come on, let's go." Takani started to help out.

Then, the image of the Tenken caught Misao's attention. She turned to look. He wasn't looking at her anymore but instead he was making his way across the dance floor, to the other rooms, probably. She had to follow him and find out what he's up to. It might be something planned against the Oniwabanshu. Who knows? No one, of course so she should follow him secretly and find out.

Misao pushed Kamiya and Takani aside, "No, you guys can go home. I'll stay a little bit more," then she ran forward, making sure she was following the Tenken and hidden closely by the crowd.

"HAMASAKI!" the two girls yelled after her but it was too late. She was already far away in the distance for her to hear. The girls looked at each other and frowned. It was their friend, they had no choice but to follow and get her home safely. She was drunk after all.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

Chou and Soujirou pulled their guns on. They stood in the hallways of the private rooms located in Velfarre. This was the place where lovers wanted to spend time alone with them. The two knew for sure that Diefendorf was going to spend a little time with his two whores. Unfortunately for him, the two was going to give him a little surprise soon unexpectedly while he's having his fun.

"I'll search in this hallway and you search the others," Soujirou said.

Chou nodded and headed in the opposite direction. Soujirou, on the other hand, stood at the beginning of the long hallway. Inside these rooms were other people doing their _business_ and the only way to find Diefendorf was to search all rooms. Of course, he did not want to interrupt anyone's business and be a pervert but was there another choice?

His right side leaned to the wall next to him. This will be quite a challenge. He'll have to find Diefendorf while being drunk at the same time. This will be amusing. He began to get started.

Door number one. What's behind it? It's either Diefendorf of a pair of horny couples. Soujirou winced as he got ready. _I hope its Diefendorf._ If it's not, then he surely did not want to see anyone else. Taking a breath, he placed his hand on the door knob. It was locked, of course. He took out his Beretta Auto-9 and aimed it at the lock. 1...2...3... BOOM!

The locked burst up and Soujirou charged into the room. His gun pointed at the targets.

Unfortunately, it was not Diefendorf. Soujirou's eyes widen as he saw something else.

It was a man with brown hair, probably in his twenties, he was laying on top of a unconscious Hamasaki on the bed. It situation made it clear that he was trying to undress Hamasaki to _play _with her. Luckily for her, Soujirou had barged in time before the man started on the second button.

His attention was turned away from Hamasaki and he was now looking at Soujirou with a bewildered look. "Hey!" he yelled angrily at Soujirou, "Get your own room!"

Without hesitation, Soujirou shot him in the head once with three bullets coming out of his Beretta. Blood splattered on the floor and the guy fell to the ground within five seconds during the shots. He was dead before he hit the ground. The shots had woken up Hamasaki as she moaned and groaned. Holding her hand to her aching head, she sat up from the bed.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

Her eyes opened to see the Tenken standing before her. Her head ached like hell. _What happened?_ Then she remembered as she got a small flash back. She was following the Tenken when some drunken guy walked in front of her. The man started to hit on her with corny pick up lines. Then he grabbed onto her arm and rushed towards somewhere else but before Misao could kick his ass, she fell unconscious.

She looked at the guy on the floor. There was blood spattered around him and a bit on her but she focused her attention back to the Tenken. "Hey... Stop! I know who you are!" Misao exclaimed as soon as her head was back to normal. Well, a bit back to normal. "_**Tenken no Soujirou**_!"

To her surprise, he smirked at her. "I'm honored that you know who I am but I don't recall meeting you anywhere."

Misao glared at him and was about to reply to his remark but suddenly, Kamiya and Takani busted into the room screaming out, "Hamasaki! Are you alright!"

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

Kamiya and Takani had entered the room to Soujirou's surprise. _So this is where they were going to meet together. What a coincidence?_ Apparently, the two girls were looking for Hamasaki and finally found her. They leap towards her with open arms and worried expressions. It was a very touching moment and all but he didn't have time for this. Diefendorf was the object right now. Silently, he walked out the door unnoticed but as soon as his head popped out from the room, Diefendorf's men spotted him from down the hallway.

There were five guys patrolling the hallway and one of them spotted Soujirou's face and quickly yelled out to his comrades that he had spotted the Tenken. All of them anxiously looked over to him and pulled out their guns.

_Oh shit._ Soujirou thought. _They must have heard my gun going off._

All five yakuza men aimed and fired their Glock 18C guns at Soujirou but he retreated back in the room where Hamasaki, Kamiya, and Takani were just in time before any 9mm pistol rounds touched him.

He could hear Diefendorf's men were running heavily down the hallway to go after him. Ignoring the screams of the girls in the room, he held tightly onto his Beretta Auto-9. They had stopped fighting so this was his chance to fire back at them unexpectedly. He popped back out side the room with only his head and arms showing, then shot them back. He hit two guys in the legs and the other three straight in the middle of their chest. They were dead instantly. As for the other two that were alive but crippled, Soujirou shot them in the head to finish them off.

Before he could catch his breathe, there were more coming. Their running footsteps were loud enough for Soujirou's keen sense of hearing to predict their presence. He knew he had no more bullets left after checking the cartridges, but he didn't really care for the gun. The Beretta Auto-9 was only a quick first kill before he takes out his big, deadly weapon: his big, trusty sidekick, the katana.

"Soujirou! Soujirou!" Chou's screaming came from down the hallways as he entered the room. "I 'eard some gun shots. Ya got yaself in some trou...ble?" He eyes wandered over to the group of girls. Hamasaki Ayumi, Kamiya Kaoru, and Takani Megumi. Chou started to wonder why there were three girls in a room; all alone with Soujirou. As he turned his attention back to the Tenken, he gave him a dirty look but only to see Soujirou ignoring him. He was too busy trying to control himself from the alcohol. He was walking around drunk but he tried to be as content as possible.

"Tenken...no...Soujirou?" Kamiya's voice shivered as she said his name out loud, "Y-you're the one that evil murderer from...the Juppon Gatana yakuza that murdered Okubo Toshimishi!" It was no surprise that his name wouldn't place terror in her eyes. The Tenken was known very famous for his assassinations, indeed.

He smiled at Kamiya and innocently replied, "Yes. I am, Kamiya Kaoru." As he looked at her, there was a small, yet evilness in his eyes.

**·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·**


	7. Chapter 6 Blood Dance Part II

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..· **Y a k u z a L o v e** ·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

C h a p t e r **6** - **B** l o o d** D** a n c e** P** a r t **II**

·..···..···..···..·

Kamiya Kaoru screamed with all of her might. Without warning, the Tenken ran and leaped forward with his sword in attack mode, and aimed straightly at her. Luckily for Kaoru, Soujirou missed her head but by only three centimeters away. Not because he was sparing her but his vision was completely a blur from that point on. Opening her eyes, Kamiya realized that she was still alive. Quickly, she ran out of the way before he made another move to kill her.

Soujirou, on the other hand, fell to the ground with his katana clutched his arms. He was unconscious.

"What the, Soujirou!" Chou immediately ran over to his friend's side. Pulling Soujirou over on his back, Chou checked his pulse. Still alive. Then he placed his hand on his forehead. A high fever.

"Kamiya, are you alright!" Misao rushed over to Kamiya. Kamiya nodded as she held her chest. She was breathing heavily from the shock she received from Soujirou. While holding her friend's hand, Misao looked at her with frighten eyes. Frighten that tonight would be the last for her two friends and also herself. "Let's leave. _Now,_" Misao whispered to both Kamiya and Megumi. They both nodded in agreement and ran towards the door. Chou turned around and screamed to them to stop but they didn't listen. The three was out the door before Chou could even leave Soujirou's side to run after them.

Out in the hallway, Kamiya had the lead, Takani ran from behind her, and Misao was the last one running after the both of them. As she was running with them, Misao felt herself lag behind the two further and further. She felt dizzy as if the whole room was spinning so she stopped. She looked ahead and saw that Kamiya and Takani were out the door. She sighed in relief. _At least I know that they're safe. _She looked around the hallways. It was quiet and empty. _Everyone probably ran out of the club scared once they heard the gun shots._

As she was calming herself down, her braided pony tail was suddenly pulled from behind. The force was so strong that it caused her to tumble backwards. Her body smacked hard into the tiled floor. As she looked up, she saw her attacker. It was a man around his forties or fifties but he wasn't Japanese. He was an overweight Caucasian with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a bushy mustache. He frowned as he looked down at her.

"HEY, that HURT _UGLY_!" Misao yelled from the ground.

Because of that comment, the frown he bestowed on his face disappeared and in its place came an angry sneer. The man replied, "Stupid Schlampe! I should cut that pretty face of yours off then we shall see who is ugly!"

Misao stared at him, surprised. It never occurred to her that he could speak Japanese. Though there was an accent in his voice. Strike with anger from his insult, Misao kicked one of her front leg upward and smacked the man in the face. Surprised by her attack, the man fell backwards, holding his face. Getting up from the floor, Misao stared at the man. He was on the ground groaning. Blood was spilling out from his face. He was cursing under his breathe but Misao had no idea what he was saying since it was in some foreign language.

"That's right! Who's the Sha...la...pa..._whatever_ now!" Misao yelled victoriously.

Then out of nowhere, twenty Yakuza men came rushing out into the scene where Misao stood. They were all armed with katana, aiming at her.

Misao gave a sweat drop. She spoke too soon. This yakuza wasn't part of the Juppon Gatana as she saw their uniform. On the backs of every single man were pictures of black ghosts. Misao knew instantly that they were members from the Kuro no Yuurei. One of the men, probably the head, rushed over to the Caucasian man that Misao had just kicked in the face. In Japanese, the yakuza member asked if he was alright. Through listening to him, Misao learn that the Caucasian was called by Diefendorf-san. Well, Diefendorf-san wasn't in a great mood after being kicked in the face by a girl. He shoved the leader away when he offered to help him. Standing up by himself, he shouted in Japanese, "Kill that bitch!" after getting a white handkerchief for his broken nose.

Fortunately, they had katana instead of guns. Misao had confidence that she could take these guys on. Katana were not fast and vital as bullets.

At the sound of Diefendorf's voice, two men from behind instantly went ahead and attacked Misao while all the others closed into her. With quick reflexes, Misao jumped around and faced her opponents in a defensive position. "Hey, watch out! I know combat just as great as the next yakuza that comes in here!" Misao announced but the enemy didn't take her seriously at all since she _seems to be _only a little girl. The first two men leaped forward at her with their katana held in front in attack mode. Having no weapon at all, Misao ducked at the first two slash. The man on her left had the slowest reflexes out of the two so Misao chose to steal his katana. She grabbed the handle of his katana and kicked him hard in the stomach.

The kick was extremely hard to the guts so the guy went unconscious before he fell to the floor. Misao finally had a weapon. It wasn't a really good katana like the one Aoshi gave her for her birthday. It was cheap and badly in her opinion made but it was all logically to understand why. The Kuro no Yuurei wasn't as advance in weaponry as the Oniwabanshuu was.

With katana in her hand, she challenged all the others. "Come if you want some!" she taunted them. Now the Kuro no Yuurei members hesitated to attack after seeing that move she launched on one of their men. Diefendorf, on the other hand, didn't care. It wasn't his safety on the line anyways. He wanted Misao dead right there and then since he had his pride smashed by her. "What are you waiting for you _dummkopf_! I want her dead at once! Get me my money!"

At the sound of his command, the men immediately charged at Misao. First slash, second slash, and last a triple slash. Misao had killed four men in less than ten seconds. More came after her and she chopped them down one by one. She can't beat the Tenken but she kick major punk ass. The more people she killed, the more frustrated Diefendorf became. It was only five minutes of fighting and Misao was down to the last guy. Apparently, it was the leader of the group. Now that he has seen her in action, the guy won't underestimate her anymore.

Misao was the first to attack. The first hit, he blocked fairly well but the second hit he only managed to protect himself barely. The third hit, he wasn't so lucky. Misao's katana broke through his block and went straight into his head. Misao tried to hold herself at the horrible mess in front of her but she was never great with blood and gore even though she shed a lot of them. She stuck her tongue out in disgust, "Ewww...!" With small force, Misao slid the blade out of the head.

Before she could catch her breath, a gun fired at Misao, causing her to drop the katana. Luckily, it missed her but only be a couple of inches. She jerked her head to the right and there stood Diefendorf with a pistol in his right hand and his left covering his bloody nose. In a rough voice, he yelled, "Damn schlampe!" and with that, he started firing at Misao non-stop.

Quickly, Misao ran to the opposite side of the hall to duck the bullets. Good thing it was a very wide hallway. Doing a fast summersault, Misao made her way behind Diefendorf. He had only a second to turn around to face but he wasn't fast enough. She was on the ground and swung her legs against his, causing the fat man to come crashing down. The impact to the ground was hard and caused his hand to let go of the pistol, which flew into the air. Misao caught it in the air and aimed it at Diefendorf. She pressed the trigger. BAM! Diefendorf fell to the ground dead with a hole in his head.

"THIS IS THE POLICE! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD OR WE WILL ENTER!"

Startled, Misao dropped the gun. Now the police was definitely here. Frighten that she would get caught, Misao ran down the hallways to find an escape route. In one of the backrooms, using a vase, Misao threw it at a window. The window broke which allowed Misao to escape from the outside with ease. The problem that faced her now was once she got outside; there were police cars from a good distance away. She ducked to the ground right away at the sight of flashing lights. _Dammit, they've surrounded the place, even the back of the club. Smart. I hope no one saw me..._ Holding her breath, Misao laid on her stomach and waited. She gave a small sigh of relief. No one saw her. If they did, one of the cops would have yelled something else by now.

Misao watched from the ground. Standing near at one of the police car were Kamiya and Takani. They were being questioned by one of the officers. Hopefully they didn't say they had a third party but fat chance, Kamiya would have explained about Misao sooner or later to them. That gave Misao a short time to run.

On the left, the police were now concentrating on sending in their unit. Looking at the sky, Misao decided to make her escape by jumping into an oak tree that laid ten feet away from her. It was the only tree there, good for hiding in the dark. It was a far jump to do but Misao was trained as a ninja and her jump always exceeds everyone in the Oniwabanshuu. Excluding Aoshi, that is.

Trying to find the right time to make her escape, Misao watched the group of the police in front of her. One third of them left to join the squad that was going to infiltrate inside Velferre. _Bingo, now's my chance. _With haste, she stood up to make her visible only for a second then she took a huge leap and landed safely on one of the tree branches. The hard part was over. Now the easy part was to get home. With her quick jumping ability, especially at night, no one would be able to see her. There were buildings that stood in rows that led to her apartment. Jumping from building to building, Misao made her way home silently, away from sirens and the police. Only praying that she doesn't get chastise by Omasu when she gets home. Or worse, punished by Aoshi.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

_A little boy of the age of five, stood in the middle of a room with five dead bodies surrounded around him. The tatami floor and rice shoji doors were splattered with blood. There was only one last survivor and it was a young lady. She laid in the middle of the circle with a frighten face. Her face was splattered with blood and so were her clothes. The boy stood in front of her, holding a steel katana in his hands. _

_"That's quite impressive." A man covered in bandages stood at the doorway. He wore a purple man's kimono and behind him stood ten men wearing black suits. _

_They boy looked up at the man, who looked like the leader of the group. The man smirked at him and said, "But how about a different weapon?" He took a pistol from one of his men and threw it towards the boy. He caught it without any trouble. The boy observed the hard, cold object in his hand. There was a trigger and the end had a hole. He slowly moved his fingers to the correct spots. _

_Suddenly, the blood covered woman that laid on the ground sat and grabbed a vase to the right of her. "It doesn't matter if you kill me now! You'll still be the bastard-child that no one will __**ever**__ love or care for! You burn in hell!" She threw the vase at the boy without any warning. The vase hit the boy's head and cracked into a million pieces. A drop of blood rolled down the boy's face, falling pass the right eye that was half way opened. The boy stared at her blankly. _

_He raised the gun and pulled the trigger. They woman was dead with the first bullet but he didn't stop shooting. His finger kept pulling on the trigger continuously until there were no bullets left. A small tear ran down the boy's cheek. A smile spread upon his face. The bandaged man walked over to the boy._

_Scratching his chin, his was smirked still on. "You can be useful to me."_

A cough woke up Soujirou. Slowly, he opened his eyes. The first sight he saw was a familiar face. It was a young girl. She was looking at him closely.

Soujirou looked around, trying not to move his head. He was back in his bedroom at the Juppon Gatana headquarters mansion, lying in his bed. _I must have passed out..._ His eyes wandered back to the girl. She was still looking at him. His head was a bit foggy, so was his memory but in a couple seconds, he realized who she was. It was the girl from Takatori Masafumi's lab that Soujirou had brought along. She stood in front of his bed with a somewhat worried look. Her clothes weren't paper clothes for testing anymore. She was now wearing a red shirt and blue jeans. Since she was part of the Juppon Gatana now, Soujirou greeted her as a regular yakuza member.

"It seems," he smiled at her, "...that you're fitting here quite well." His voice was a bit hoarse because of a small sore throat.

The girl quickly ran to his side. "Soujirou-sama, you're not well. You shouldn't talk." Then she laid a hand on his head to feel his fever temperature. Soujirou looked at her with a bit of surprise. He hasn't known her well enough but she acted somewhat intimate towards him already. ..._How would she know my name?_ Before he could reply, the door opened and in came the Juppon Gatana's Shateigashira, Anji with his assistant, Chou following behind.

Anji came to Soujirou's side and took out a thermometer as Shura stepped backwards to be out of the way. Since Anji was now here, Soujirou thought to ask him a few questions to explain what had happened. "Anji-san... My head is so foggy… What had happened?"

Before Anji could answer, Chou jumped into the conversation, "Ya fainted man! And ya did it right before a good fight too! Why, man, WHY!" Chou grabbed Soujirou by the shoulders and shook him violently. Anji stood there with a sweat drop at his Shateigashira-hosa (Assistant to Shateigashira). "We were gonna have some fun with kickin' Diefendorf's ass and then take our money back! Ya shoulda told us before that ya had a cold then maybe we couldda been included in da action and--WHOA! Stay away from me!" Chou jumped behind Soujirou's bed and ducked under as he saw Shura tried to get a hold of him.

"Chou-san, Shura-san here will not hurt you so you don't have to be afraid every time she moves," Anji said as he placed the thermometer in Soujirou's mouth. Shura, on the other hand, frowned at Chou. "Give your respects to Soujirou-sama. He can easily kill you anytime for those rude comments but he's sparing you for every rude remark so you should be grateful!" Shocked by what she said, Chou raised from the bed. "Sou's my pal; I can say whatever I want to him! He won't care either way!" After that comment, he backed away a couple of steps. He was still in fear of her.

"I asked what the hell had happened to me!" Soujirou screamed as he chucked the thermometer teen feet away. The red mercury liquid slowly dripped from the broken glass. Anji, Chou, and Shura, all looked at Soujirou. Anji and Chou were the only one with surprised expressions. It was very rare to see Soujirou yell. If he did, something was up with him. Sitting up from his bed, Soujirou held his hand to forehead. His body shook as he let out a groan. "Please...forgive me," he removed his hand to reveal his face. It was back to normal. His usual smile now found its location on him again. "I'm not feeling very well. Please excuse my behavior..." Soujirou saw the broken thermometer and started to get out of his bed to clean it up.

"I can clean that for you Soujirou-sama," Shura grabbed his hand, "You must rest to regain your strength."

Soujirou looked at her for a second, "Your name is...Shura, ne?" She nodded. Soujirou smile, "Thank you Shura-san." Then he went back in bed as Shura went over to the broken thermometer with a couple of towels. Since mercury, the chemical liquid, was a poisonous substance, Shura had to carefully handle it with care.

"I'll explain what happened Soujirou-sama," Anji replied as Chou and slowly walked back to where he was earlier, "Before your assassination, you had a very high fever and your alcohol drinking made it worse during the assassination. Your body couldn't handle it and I believe that's what made you pass out. After you passed out, Chou called us and told us what happened and Shishio-sama sent Shura-san to go and assist you. She successfully stole Shishio-sama's money back while Chou carried you home--"

Chou interrupted, "That's right! I carried ya home and--!" but stopped as he saw Shura glaring at him at the corner of his eye.

Anji ignored him and continued, "When Shura came to kill Diefendorf, he found him and his men all lying dead in the hallway. We currently have no information on the person who killed it so that has yet remained a mystery."

"A mystery person..." Soujirou said as he thought to himself. _I don't recall anyone from our yakuza or another there... I wonder who this person could be?_

"We will leave you alone to rest now. I'm sorry for the disruption," Anji said his farewell then pushed Chou outside the room.

Now getting time to himself, Soujirou rested his hand on his head. _That…I remember that. I can see it in my dreams. That little boy…was me. Why does it keep haunting me?_ Soujirou's mood was down but he tried hard to keep a smile on his face. It was his only mask to escape the past and to also cover it from everyone. At least, he drifted off to sleep. Shura soon left after she cleaned up the mess but Soujirou was too soundly asleep to know.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

Omasu sat on the couch across from the door with her arms folded. It was 1:31 a.m. and the only sound in the room was the ticking of the clock on the wall. Everything else was quiet.

Slowly the door opened up and there stood Misao. She stared at the floor as she walked in. Omasu, on the other hand, jumped up from her spot with a shocked expression. "Misao!" was the first thing she yelled out. Quickly, she ran up to her and laid her two hands on Misao's shoulders. "Why is there blood on your clothes? Are you alright?" Misao looked down at her clothing, on her pants and shirt; there were some stains of blood on it. All were from her fight with the Kuro no Yuurei.

"Misao, you disobeyed Aoshi-sama's orders. I'm going to have to call Aoshi-sama and report this to him. You know this, right?" Omasu looked back up at her.

Misao was just glad she wasn't yelled at by Omasu but hearing that she will tell Aoshi, made her mad. With her temper rising, she shook her body to rid herself of Omasu's touch. "No! I don't want you to tell him! You know what he'll do; he won't hesitate to kick me out of the Oniwabanshuu! I'll lose my honor and disowned by my family." And with that, Misao started to charge to her room but she was immediately stopped by Omasu, who grabbed her by the shoulder.

"I can't lie to Aoshi-sama no matter how much I care for your well being. This wouldn't happen if you just abide by the rules. You knew Aoshi is very strict, you knew the consequences but you went out anyways. Tell me Misao, where did you go and what happened?"

Misao sighed and sat down on the couch, Omasu sat down afterwards. "I went to Velfarre and I ran into trouble with the Tenken and Sawagejo. I managed to escape the two Juppon Gatana members but I then ran into the Kuro no Yuurei. They had this...European man as their leader. I think he's European, he didn't sound American. They call him Diefendorf. Diefendorf ordered them to kill me because I stole their money... But I have idea what they're talking about. I didn't take any money from them. Then the soldiers attacked me but I manage to kick all of their asses and then kill Diefendorf. Then I heard that the cops were outside so I made a quick escape and now I'm home."

Omasu gave a sigh of relief, "You're not hurt, are you?" Misao shook her head. "Good," as Omasu reached for the phone, Misao's expression changed to utter despair. She was going to call Aoshi and there was nothing to change her mind. Omasu was very loyal to Aoshi. Not once in her life has she ever let him down or betrayed him. His words were laws to her. Slumping into the couch, Misao folded her arms and waited what would happen next.

After dialing his cell phone, Aoshi replied after three rings. Without stalling, Omasu went straight into the issue. Misao listened nervously as Omasu told everything she heard from Misao to Aoshi. About Velfarre, Tenken and Sawagejo, Kuro no Yuurei, and Diefendorf. _My yakuza life is over. Aoshi will shun me for sure. _Aoshi wasn't like any yakuza lord. He wasn't loose as most. What he wanted done or obeyed, must be done and obeyed. Hands down.

After five minutes on the phone, Omasu finally hung up. Misao, who was impatient to know what her death sentence was, quickly punched Omasu in the arm for attention. Without needing to say anything, Omasu gave a sigh and reply, "You're very lucky Misao." Hearing the word 'lucky' immediately restore some hope inside Misao. "Well, what did he say?" Misao yelled to hear more.

"If this was any man in the Oniwabanshuu, they would instantly be banned from the yakuza or killed but for you, Aoshi is giving you a less harsh punishment."

"Well, what is it!" Misao couldn't hold anymore stalling.

"He's not happy you didn't listen to him but your punishment is...for one month..." Misao was now listening closely, "...you are to have no meetings or interactions with _any_ members of the Oniwabanshuu. For one month, you are banned from being in the Oniwabanshuu. You are not to talk, see, and meet anyone from our side. If you do, another month will be added. If you continuously disobey this order, you are completely banned."

Misao's eyes drifted to the ground. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The Oniwabanshuu was her family. Aoshi was banning her to see her family.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·


	8. Chapter 7 The Student Body President

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..· **Y a k u z a L o v e** ·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

C h a p t e r **7** - **T** h e** S** t u d e n t** B** o d y **P** r e s i d e n t

·..···..···..···..·

"Welcome to McDonald's Japan! What can I serve for you today?"

Chou tapped his fingers, thinking what to order, as he looked up at the menus on the wall. "Hmm, I'll take a numbeh one, a numbeh 4, a numbeh 10, 'n king size fries. Yo Sou, ya turn ta order." He waited but no reply so he turned around and smacked Soujirou on the head. It took Soujirou five seconds to return back to reality. He winced up at Chou. Smiling sheepishly, he replied, "Oh, I'm sorry, Chou-san." He looked up at the menus to decide but the only thing that was on his mind was last night's events.

The events was definitely something he would remember for a while. There wasn't so many problems in one night in a long time for Soujirou so it wasn't so easy to erase something like that from his mind. He gave a long sigh as his thoughts raced away and he was now staring at a bunch of images of hamburgers, French fries, and sodas. "A vanilla ice cream cone."

Chou looked at him oddly. "I volunteered ta pay for breakfast 'n all y'all gonna eat is an ice cream cone? Ya such a girly boy, Sou. Oh well, less on my tab."

Soujirou didn't reply, he just smiled. Last night's thoughts were now gone from his mind. The guns, the emotions, the blood, and the old memories that had returned once again. Yakuza business _meant_ yakuza business. Mistakes were not tolerated at all. After all, today's a new day to learn from yesterday's mistakes. "Thanks but I'm just not hungry."

"Your total comes to 1,600 yen," the cashier person said.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

Munching on his extra, extra large cheeseburger, Chou managed to talk but unfortunately, showing his chewed up food as well. "Shishio wants da facts for last night's mission 'n da facts he'll get. So explain to us _Soujirou-sama_. What exactly happened, even though I was there myself."

Sitting across from the mighty hungry Juppon Gatana member, Soujirou smiled as a sweat drop fell from his head. "Meeting here at McDonald's is hardly what I had in mind, Chou-san. Wouldn't it be better if we were somewhere private...? ...At a better restaurant?" he suggested as he licked his vanilla ice cream.

Chou shook his head, "Nah, people 'ere would just believe dat we're just a bunch of horny teenagers 'n probably talkin' 'bout dirty stuff. Ya know, what teenagers usually talk about."

Soujirou tore his attention away from his ice cream and stared at Chou's attire. He couldn't help but laugh. Chou wore a red Pikachu baseball cap, black sun glasses, a white T-Shirt that said I love Doraemon with an image of Doraemon on it, jean shorts, and to top it off; sailor moon sneakers. That attire, Chou picked it for himself. Supposedly, he was supposed to be _undercover. _He was goin' for the teenager look but he really had no idea what teenagers wore. His outfit was more of a little preschooler which did not fit him since he was a man around the age of late twenties or early thirties. Adding to the fact that he thought all teenagers were horny at this stage in life and how he thought teenagers dressed had made it funnier.

The only one dressing normal at the table was Soujirou. After all, he had school afterwards, he wore his school uniform. "Of all places, Chou-san, did it really have to be McDonald's? Wouldn't you think that this would be a...confidential talk? What if someone hears us and find out that we're apart of the yakuza. Shishio-san would have your head, Chou-san."

Chou flinched listening to the last sentence. He scratched his head, giving Soujirou an innocent expression. "Then...ya'd save me, right Soujirou? Look, da true reason why we're 'ere, I'm broke so I can't treat ya to some fancy restaurant," he turned away, looking at the ground. Then mumbling, he replied, "I lost all of my money on gambling."

"Again?" Soujirou looked at him shocked, but his smile returned as he rubbed his forehead, "You should really stop this bad habit of yours. And, besides, I offered to buy you breakfast but you declined."

"'n have my pride be smashed? Everyone thinks I'm only hangin' 'round ya for da money, which is _only partially true_. So from now on, _I'm_ buying." Chou pointed to himself. "Just wait 'till pay day, I'll be filthy rich again." He looked to his left and right and replied, "Besides, anyone who eavesdrop, I'll kill 'em. They wouldn't get away."

Soujirou laughed, "Ok ok ok. Let's get on with the information." Chou nodded and took out a little notepad. "'kay, start. Who were those three girls you were in the room with..."

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

So he told Chou what the truth. Not one lie about it. The conversation played once again in his head as Soujirou walked to school.

"_They are classmates of mine from school. I was followed the first one that I saw there. I was curious to see if they were going to take any part in this. The first one I saw there, the short one with the blue hair in braids. Her name is Hamasaki Ayumi."_

_"THE Hamasaki Ayumi?" Chou interrupted. He was a big fan of hers._

_"No. Anyways, as I were searching for Diefendorf, I burst into a room in which I saw Hamasaki-san. Apparently she was passed out on some bed and there was some guy undressing her. He saw me and I shot him in case he would be a witness to the police after. Hamasaki-san was unconscious so I didn't bother with her but then she woke up and knew me instantly as the Tenken. A few seconds later, the other two girls barged in. Takani Megumi, the long, dark haired one. The blue haired one in the ponytail was Kamiya Kaoru, daughter of the police chief."_

_"Kamiya? She's the police chief's daughter? The __**Tokyo police**__**chief**__? The one that's persistent to hunt Shishio-sama and all the other yakuza down? Are you sure?"_

_"Positive. She's also persistent about catching Shishio-san as her father too. I've eavesdropped on some of her conversation with her friends while being in school. It seems she hates the Juppon Gatana and Oniwabanshuu the most. I was about to kill her and the rest but you know what happens next. I fainted in the middle of my attack towards Kamiya and collapsed. The rest is still unclear to me..._

Looking back at their little meeting, Chou didn't write anything at all on his little notepad. He was too focused on the information Soujirou told as if it was an interesting story.

The meeting wasn't what Soujirou would want to start his morning on. He was already a hangover from too much drinking last night and to reminisce about the events didn't help. In fact, it made him grumpier inside but on the outside, his smile was still on him.

As he walked down the hallways in the school, everyone greeted him as he walked past them and he greeted them cheerfully back.

"Hey Li! What's up?"

"Good morning Li-kun!"

"Yo Li!"

He smiled and greeted them all back politely. The guys would smirk and smack him in the pat as a friendly gesture while the girls blushed and waved. _So high school students are all like this? _he thought as he turned at the corner. But right at the corner, he accidentally bumped into the very person he did not wanted to see that day. Hamasaki Ayumi.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

She couldn't believe it. Omasu was gone. After the phone call with Aoshi, Omasu was ordered to pack her bags and leave the apartment where the two both lived for so long. Aoshi's orders was for her to stay at the Oniwabanshuu mansion and was not to return until the one month punishment was to be ordered. Omasu had not left her that long a lone but Misao knew it was only because of what she did. Now she had to face the consequences. It was only herself to blame, not Aoshi-sama, she would tell herself. She couldn't help but get angry somehow though.

And so her mood was not so great the following morning. Many of her classmates that passed her had greeted her but she didn't return any kind gestures back. From time to time, a scowl or a small snare but that was all. She didn't feel like she need to bother and go into another one of her temper tantrum like she would usually do. That morning, she felt lifeless. She did not want to talk to anyone.

As she was about to turn at a corner, she instead bumped into Li. The two collided into each other and caused them to fall on the floor, landing on their behinds.

"OW!" Misao stood up, rubbing her behind. Seeing her books had fell to the ground, she quickly bent down to pick them up. Soujirou, however, had beat her to it and grabbed it first. Standing up, he handed it to her.

Misao scoffed. Grumbling she replied, "Than---" but before she could finish, Soujirou left as he passed her.

_Rude!_ She turned around and glared at Soujirou as he walked away. She was definitely not in the mood to be ignored. _She_ would be the one doing the ignoring.

"HEY YOU CHINESE BOY!" Everyone turned to notice her loud yelling. Though she yelled, Soujirou didn't stop walking away. "I'M TALKING TO YOU! STOP WALKING!" He continued to walk. Furious that she was no obeyed, Misao growled and punched the wall to her left in frustration. _I'm going to teach him a lesson. _Misao marched up behind Soujirou and grabbed his right shoulder. She readied her fist and was about punch him from behind but Soujirou anticipated her attack before she could land her punch.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

He sense an attack coming and quickly defended himself. Soujirou squatted to the floor to duck the punch as Misao only punched air. With Misao's arm above him, Soujirou reached up and grabbed it with both hands. Catching her off guard, he pulled her whole body in the air through her arms. Misao went soaring in the air and unfortunately landing upside down against a wall. At that point, everybody in the hallways was silent. They all stopped what they were doing and focused all of their attention on the scene in front of them. The awkward silence suddenly resulted in sudden clapping and cheering. Everyone ran towards Soujirou and Misao. They all formed a crowd among the two. It was split into two sections. The ones who was cheering for Soujirou, stood cheering behind Soujirou. The ones who was cheering for Misao, stood behind Misao.

Soujirou looked around as everyone was shouting out, "GO LI-KUN! PUNCH HIM HAMASAKI! BEAT HER TO THE GROUND! DO THAT MOVE AGAIN!" Misao, on the other hand, ignored the crowd. She marched up to Soujirou again. This time, she meant business. Her hands were made into fists, getting ready for her next attack.

Soujirou wasn't getting ready for anything. He wanted to avoid confrontations with Misao and blend in with everyone else in school but he guess it would be this hard. He had no idea what to do but he had to think of something fast to avoid a fight in school. Last night probably had got her too so this is probably why she wasn't so nice today. This would explain why she felt like beating him up.

And so Soujirou did what he could think of right there and then. "LOOK! A FLYING CHICKEN!" He pointed out the window. Misao fell for it as she turned to look. In fact, everyone in the crowd turned to look. This was his chance and he took it immediately. He turned and ran the opposite direction as fast as he could. And that's very fast.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

Misao didn't know why. Throughout the whole day, Soujirou was avoiding her. Through homeroom and the classes she had with him, Soujirou avoid her as much as possible. When she came near him, he would simply walk away to another place in the room that was far from her. When she tried to say something to him, he quickly take out his book and start reading. She was getting irritated with him. Yesterday he was fine and all nice to her but today he was being cold to her. Usually someone like Misao would give up and hang out with other people but something about him made her perseverant to get him to talk.

During lunch, she spotted him in the doorway but he had gotten away before she could even take a step. He disappeared during the whole lunch period.

She was about to go after him until she heard her name called. She turned around and spotted her two friends. It was Kamiya and Takani and as usual, they invited her to sit with them. She felt awkward talking to them right after the incident at the night club but she had no good reason why not to sit with them. She approached them slowly. Kamiya smiled at her as usual and Takani ate her lunch quietly looking down at her food.

"Hey," Misao greeted them as she sat down.

Kamiya was the first to talk, "Hey ya too." The three all ate their lunches in silence. No body talked for a while until Kamiya spoke, "Last night sucked, huh?" Misao chuckled nervously and nodded in agreement.

Kamiya continued, "My dad totally killed me afterwards. I have to do all of these chores for a whole month. What was your punishment?" Misao would have laughed but the word 'whole month' brought her down again. "Uh, same thing."

They both looked at Megumi, who looked up at them. She paused and looked down. "Two months of toilet duty."

"Megumi lives at a shrine just to let ya know. No indoor plumbing.," Kaoru replied.

"Ew..." Misao and Kamiya both said in unison. Megumi twitched.

"Anyways, I'm really sorry. I didn't think the Juppon Gatana and the Kuro no Yuurei would attack each other at Velfarre last night, of all nights. Must be our bad luck. And it seems the Kuro no Yuurei was trying to buy some illegal cocaine and marijuana. The truth behind it all, they were actually going to buy it with the money they stole from the Juppon Gatana. That's why the Juppon Gatana was there, to take their money back."

This summarily caught Misao's whole attention. "They stole the Juppon Gatana's money? How?"

Kaoru leaned closely in and whispered, "It appears that there is a spy for the Kuro no Yuurei that is impersonating as a Juppon Gatana member. That spy had stolen it and gave it to the Kuro no Yuurei."

"Spy?" Misao asked, shocked. Then a thought caught her attention. "Heeey, wait a minute. How do you know all of this?"

Kaoru nodded and return back to eating her lunch, "I overheard it from my dad."

Megumi spoke up, "Her father's the police chief in Tokyo. If you haven't noticed, Chief Kamiya hates all yakuza. He's trying to do all that he can to bring them all to jail, especially the Juppon Gatana. After what he did to Chief Kamiya's partner, Okubo Toshimishi."

Misao choked on her last bite.

Kamiya looked up, "Are you ok?"

Trying to force a smile, Misao just nodded, "Uh, I, uh, I got to go...tooo...the bathroom!" She quickly stood up, "Bye!" and ran out the door.

o.O "What's the matter with her?" Kamiya shrugged and went back to her lunch. Takani, on the other hand, watched Misao with suspicious eyes as she ran out.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

Soujirou laid his head down gently on one of the cold hard table in the school's library. Everyone had abandon the library since it was lunch time so only Soujirou remained in there. As he laid there, all he felt was sadness but he didn't know why. He didn't feel like talking to others. He felt like he wanted to only be only alone in the darkness. Never in his life had he been this gloomy, except for the time... The time he killed his family.

Then the dream he had last night came back to his mind. But it wasn't a dream. It was real. It was the past that came back to haunt him. Something about that particular event that he could not get it out of his mind.

_You...bastard child... Never be loved... Burn in hell..._

As he remembered the way his family had treated him, he was happy that they were all dead. Dead by his hands. It was all thanks to Shishio that he could have a chance to show that he was not worthless. It should have been a happy ending but why was he feeling sad when he thought about it.

He turned his head to the other side. To his surprise, there was someone else sitting next to him. Startled, Soujirou quickly sat up and faced him.

"Hello!" The figure was another student. A boy with brown hair and he was sitting in the chair next to Soujirou, smiling. "I didn't happen to startle you do I? Sorry, sorry, sorry!" he laughed merrily to himself.

Recovered from his shock, Soujirou smiled and replied, "Oh no. It's entirely my fault for not paying attention to the fact that I am in a public place."

"Oh no, it's quite my fault! You didn't think anyone was in here since they all went to lunch so it's my fault for startling you for being the only here too!" the boy replied grinning.

Soujirou grinned back, "Oh but I should have thought about the few that would be going here too like me. I am the one who should be sorry."

"Oh goodness! I didn't mean to make you feel sorry! I'm sorry for that!" the boy apologized.

Both of them gave a sweat drop. "Um... We're not really getting any where are we?" Soujirou grinned sheepishly. The other boy scratched the back of his head, "I guess not Jet Li-san," and laughed. Soujirou was surprised yet again, "How did you know my name?"

"Oh whoops!" the boy clasped a hand on his mouth, "Well... First of all, let me introduce myself! I am Okita Soushi! As this school's student body president, I remembered all of the new student's names and profile. You are Jet Li, 18 years old, male, born on September, black hair, blue eyes, height 163 cm, 51 kg, blood type AB, home schooled, excels in all of your subjects, and you like to listen to Elvis."

_Elvis? Who's that? Probably Chou-san's input. _Soujirou smiled, "Wow, you're really good Okita-san."

"Thank you. The profile helped me a lot when finding you," his smile widen, "And please, just call me Okita, Li-san!" Okita smiled.

Soujirou smiled back, "Of course! But please just call me by Li too, Okita."

Okita nodded, "Agreed then!"

The introduce was going well for the two boys. But then something behind Soujirou caught Okita's eye. "Oh no!" Okita yelled.

Soujirou looked at him confused and turned around to see what Okita was looking. He looked but didn't see anything. The back of the library was like what it looked like yesterday. Soujirou asked, "What is it?"

Okita got up from his seat. "Look! The air conditioning is on!" he walked over to it and laid a hand over the air coming out from it, "I told the school already to take them out but they still didn't listen to me. I told them so many times that the use of air conditioning will lead to global warming," he sighed. Okita gasped. Another thing caught his attention, "The new rugs! They better not be from any animals! Where's my microscope so I can check for myself?"

A sweat drop fell from Soujirou's head as he watched, "Very environmental friendly that you are, ne?"

Okita stood up proudly, "Oh yes. I believe we humans were put on earth to protect the earth and its creatures so we must rid everything that hurts it!" He open the front of his uniform shirt to reveal a white shirt that he was wearing underneath it. It had, Our Friend, the Earth, and a picture of a smiling globe behind it. "I'm also president of the Our Friend, the Earth club! Want to join?" from somewhere around him, he magically pulled out another T-shirt, the exact one he was wearing and held it in front of Soujirou to give it to him.

Soujirou smiled politely but waved his hand to politely decline, "Oh, no thank you but it's nice of you to ask."

Okita took his T-shirt back, "Oh well. If you ever want to join, we'll invite you in with open arms!" he grinned. Suddenly, the alarm on Okita's watch on his right wrist went on. Instead of a normal beeping noise, it was Okita's voice that yelled out, 'Hug a tree!'

"Well!" Okita buttoned his shirt up, "Time for a student body meeting! I'll see you later Li!" Marching out the door, Okita happily hummed to himself.

Soujirou stood there, watching him as he left, "He reminds me of someone..."

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·


	9. Chapter 8 A Small Break from Yakuza Life

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..· **Y a k u z a L o v e** ·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

C h a p t e r **8** - **A S** m a l l** B** r e a k** F **r o m **Y** a k u z a** L** i f e

·..···..···..···..·

The bathroom door opened with a bang. Walking inside was an uneasy Misao. Her face was pale as chalk as she made her way to the sinks.

"Oh crappers! Crappers! Crappers! This is not good... Not good! Not good! Not good! Oh for the love of Aoshi-sama!" she threw her arms in disbelief, "Why did it have to be _her_!"

A nervous, sweating face of Misao reflected in the bathroom mirror. Turning on the facet, she smothered her face viciously with cold water to calm herself.

_This can't be! This can't be! The daughter of Tokyo's police chief cannot be a student here! __**THE**__ TOKYO POLICE CHIEF'S DAUGHTER! What are the frickin' odds...oh man this is __**the**__ suckiest day! If she finds out I'm part of the Oniwabanshuu, she'll totally rat on me to her father! Or worst, she'll probably arrest me herself while in school! Then Aoshi-sama will have to bail me out somehow and he'll probably stretch the one month to a year! T-T I'd rather get my fingers chopped off._

Closing her eyes, Misao inhaled slowly out to bring relief to her. "BRING RELIEF TO MYSELF! I'M IN HELL RIGHT NOW!"

Suddenly, from behind Misao somewhere, there was a loud crash. Instantly, Misao spun around to investigate the culprit. She thought she was alone in the first place but then again, she was too worried about her own stuff that she didn't even bother to check if anyone was in the bathroom with her.

It was easy. The culprit sure wasn't very careful. The moment she spun around, the criminal's ass was on the ground. She could make the story right away. The reason of the crash was they had fell from the toilet and on the ground. They were even groaning from their fall. Luckily for her, they weren't doing either business number one or number two so their pants were on.

_Pants? So it's a guy then...?_ Misao stood there with an arched eyebrow. _Is this suppose to be some dirty, sick, perverted, hentai high school stuff that I shouldn't see?_

Behind the middle bathroom stall, the culprit tried to stand up. It was hard since his butt was stuck in the small space between the toilet and the left side of the wall.

"Damn..."

_It talks!_ Misao twitched. _Alright pervert, time for some Misao kung-fu!_ Thinking that, she marched up to the stall and got ready to open the door. _Kecho kick!_ Misao gave a fierce kick at the door with her right leg and KABOOM! She knocked the door and all of the bathroom stalls down. The door flew and smacked the 'pervert' hard against the wall. He cursed some more as the ceiling crumbled on top of him, adding to the mess.

Misao laughed in triumph. "Ha-HA! No one can beat the great--"

BAM!

The broken door that Misao kicked had flew back into her. Right smack into her whole body. The momentum was fast furious, thus, caused the door to knock Misao hard into the walls behind the sinks.

The door slide down Misao's body and fell to the floor with a clang. The hit was so hard that it left imprints of Misao's whole body against the wall. Her whole body and head were covered in white debris from the walls. "Alright... It's on," Misao said in a hoarse voice. She jumped down and faced angrily at her opponent.

The 'opponent' crawled out from a pile of mess. Unfortunately, the ceiling had crumbled on top of him. He too, was covered in white debris. Standing up, he faced Misao. Before he had a chance to do anything, Misao charged full front on the guy. Her fists were ready for a hard punch in the face.

Though, surprisingly, Misao's opponent blocked her attack just in time before there was any blood. After the block, he didn't hesitate. He quickly gave his own punch that hit Misao's right cheek. Misao was off guard so there was no time for her to counter attack the punch.

The punch was hard and serious. It pushed Misao right into the bathroom floor.

Then suddenly, the sprinklers went off in the bathroom. Both the fighters were splashed cold water falling from the ceiling. The debris that had covered their clothes washed off.

Holding her injured arm, Misao stood up. What came next was a huge surprise to Misao. She was washed up and so was the person whom she was sparing with. Now she could see who exactly the person was. Standing right in front of her was...

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

_What was that noise?_

Soujirou stood at the entrance of the library. Looking to his right and left, he tried locate which way the noise had came from. _It sounded like some sort of explosion..._

A second later, students from other rooms started coming out. Apparently, the noise was loud enough for the whole school to hear. Everyone, students and teachers, were looking for what caused the disturbance.

"Soujirou-sama," a feminine voice whispered into his ear. Then something poked him from behind. Hearing the 'sama' part, he quickly turned around to see who it was.

Once he faced the mysterious visitor, he realized their faces were a few centimeters away from each other. It was Shura, wearing the girl's school uniform. He could tell it was her right away by those serious eyes that stared right into his blue eyes. He blushed as he felt uncomfortable at how close they were facing each other. Taking a step back to have a better chat, "Shura-san...? What are you doing here? I thought you were going here tomorrow."

She shook her head, "Orders from Shishio-sama. I'm to be your bodyguard starting today. And my name is not Shura here. It's Co Co Li."

Soujirou blinked at the word 'bodyguard' and at her strange name. First of all, he didn't need a bodyguard. He was tough enough to handle any enemies since he was little. He didn't need one then; didn't need it now. But... It _was_ Shishio-sama's orders. He had no idea why Shishio wants him to have a bodyguard when he knew saying the name, Tenken, in the streets to Tokyo would frighten anyone. Second of all, why Co Co? It sounded like a name for some Chinese pop star.

"Did Chou-san give you that name?"

Shura nodded. "I know what that noise was," Shura added.

Soujirou closely up at her. "You do?"

She nodded, "I had witnessed the whole scene when I walked into the girls bathroom. Here, I'll show you." She quickly grabbed a hold of Soujirou's hand and ran to the scene of the crime. Soujirou couldn't help but blush.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

"I can't believe it..." Misao stared ahead with wide eyes. _How can someone like this have so much strength? He ain't human!_

A sigh, "I can't believe I ran into ugly again," the voice of Sagara Sanosuke spoke through the falling water.

Misao popped a vein, "I AIN'T UGLY!" she held her fist to him.

The door opened and in came Soujirou and Shura.

Blushing to himself, Soujirou couldn't believe he was in the girls bathroom. What if he gets in trouble with the teachers? But his thoughts about that faded as he looked at the disastrous surroundings. Soujirou couldn't help but think it would be something he would most likely to do. His eyes darted over to the two standing people, Misao and Sagara. _It looked as if they had a fight._

Misao stood there staring at Soujirou. _Why did he enter the girl's bathroom?_

Sagara, on the other hand, looked awkwardly towards the ground, scratching his head. _Boy, I messed this up. _

Shura just stood behind, not really thinking anything.

Misao held her hurt arm. The pain wasn't really bad at all. She had worse before. Her arm wasn't bleeding but just bruised a little. She was in worse fights than this. Seeing Misao was hurt, Soujirou rushed over to her. "Are you hurt, Hamasaki?"

This caught Shura's attention as she stood watching from a few feet away. Her eyes narrowed at the strange girl whom Soujirou was helping. She had never seen the girl before in her life and was sure this girl is not part of the Juppon Gatana. If she was, Shishio would have informed her. So...why was Soujirou helping someone of no importance.

Misao looked up at Soujirou. "Yeah, it _hurts_. My day sucks because of _you_," she poked him in the chest.

Shura immediately stepped forward, "You shouldn't be rude like that!"

Misao took a look at the new interruption. "Who are you to tell me what to do!" she yelled at the girl. Shura was about to yell back but was cut off by Soujirou. "Shu-I mean, Co Co, it's ok."

The door opened again and Takani Megumi entered the room. Once she saw the mess the happened, she gasped and stared at Sagara. "What happened? Did you put a bomb in here or something?"

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

The students were rounded back into their classrooms by the teachers. From that day on, the girl's bathroom on the third floor was not permitted by anyone. Construction workers were called to come immediately to fix the mess. Misao and Sanosuke had gotten off with an excuse the two both made up. The reason for the mess was because of weak construction that went on before. Apparently the ceiling crumbled on the stalls that made the stalls broke and one of the doors flew into Misao, smacking her into the wall.

Luckily for Misao, she got a break from school to go home for the day. As for Sagara, he got in trouble for being in the girls bathroom for being a peeking Tom.

Everyone was back to normal once again. Soujirou sat in his 6th period class, doing a math test. Shura sat next to him trying to do the same. After the whole incident, Shura had introduce herself as Soujirou's twin Sister, Co Co Li to everyone in his classroom. That came a big shock to him, considering how can they pull it off when they don't even look a like. Definitely another one of Chou's work. Amazingly, everyone believed it.

Out the window, something caught his eye. It was Misao having another one of her tantrums again. Soujirou couldn't help but smiled at how easily angered the girl could get. Without thinking, he stood up from his desk. Everyone looked at him, wondering what he was doing. Soujirou ignored the stares and walked out of the classroom. He didn't know why but he felt like going out to see her.

As he was walking out in the hallways, he stopped a sudden. Hearing voices nearby, he decided to follow it. The voices led him to a corner. Beyond the corner were the voices he heard but clearer and louder for him to eavesdrop on. It was two voices. A male and female's but it sounded very familiar to him. Hiding his body behind the corner wall, he let his eyes peeked at the scene before him.

Now he could see exactly who it was. The voices belonged to Takani and Sagara.

"It wasn't my fault! That girl can scream! It took me by surprise so I fell off!" Sagara yelled at Takani.

"Shhhh!" Takani pressed her hand against Sagara's mouth, "Not so loud. We're in a public place."

This caught Soujirou's full attention. These two were up to something.

Takani let go of Sagara. "The plan was for you to quietly sneak up on her and listen to what she says. You had to catch her off guard so you could prove it or not it's true or not. But instead, _she_ got you off guard and made you fell and it ruined the cover you stupid rooster!"

"Ah stop bitching at me! I'm hurt and not in a good mood right now so stop being on my case," Sagara looked away.

Takani pulled his face back to her, "You should thank me for giving you that great excuse you used on the principal and the teachers. I got you out of the mess you created on our job."

"You made me say that I was in the bathroom for the purpose of peeking at girl's panties! Now I'm known as the school's pervert thanks to you."

"You earned that one on your own, stupid rooster," Takani smacked Sagara in the head.

"Stupid fox!" he cried after, holding a lump on his head.

Takani and Sagara continued to argue on as they walked away to class. Arising from behind was Soujirou. He stared out at them, thinking what they were up to. They were definitely not normal students after hearing that.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

"Stupid Sagara! Stupid Teachers! Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid!" Misao stumped her foot on the school's ground. It was already fifteen minutes of standing outside in the blazing hot sun. Misao was angry about everything. The one month grounding, the Tenken beating her up, and the fight with Sagara. She even cursed herself for being born as a girl.

"Aren't you suppose to be going home, Hamasaki?"

Misao turned and saw Soujirou standing on the school's front steps, hands in pockets, and looking straight at her. He had a smile on his face. She couldn't help but twitch at how great his life is probably when hers was going down the drain.

"What's the point of going home! I'm miserable right now so I'm going to stay here until my life isn't miserable anymore. Plus, it's too hot to walk home and my place is a bit far." Misao said, sitting on the steps sadly.

Soujirou looked down at the depressed Misao. "If you want, I can take you home."

Misao looked up at him, "Yeah?" she replied in a grumpy, blunt tone. "With what?"

Soujirou walked up to a bike rack. Pulling his bike out, he sat on it. "On my bike."

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

"GOOOOOOO!" Misao yelled out loud as big as her mouth could open.

She sat in the back seat of Soujirou's bicycle as he pedaled in the front. Her arms grabbed on tightly against Soujirou's waist as they rode down a tall hill.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeee!" Misao's cheeks became a rosy color from all of the excitement. She had never had this much fun since when she was five and Aoshi took her to an open field of flowers on the outskirts of Kyoto. Come to think of it, it was the only time she had fun in her life until now. But now she was glad something like this happened to her after a series of bad incidents after yesterday and today. This cheered her up very much.

Soujirou struggled to control his bike with Misao's arms squashing him. He couldn't breathe with her arms gripping like steel against his stomach. She had more strength than he thought...

Once they reached the bottom of the hill and the bike stopped, Misao yelled, "Again! Again! Again!"

He gave a sweat drop at her demands. They had already gone down this hill a dozen times. It felt like driving a two-year old around. It was as if she never rode a bike in her life. Soujirou smiled at Misao and replied, "I'm a bit tired. Why don't you ride it yourself?"

Misao blinked at his words. _Ride it myself?_ "Pffft!" Misao frowned and sat on the green grass. "I can't ride it!"

"Why not?"

Misao blushed. She had never told anyone before. Nobody ever told her to ride a bike. Now that he asked her, it was more embarrassing to say it now. "Argh!" she stood up and faced him, arms fold. "Well if you're really that nosy, I'll tell you! I can't ride a bike for my life because no one ever taught me!"

He gave her a surprised look, wondering what has this girl been doing all her life. His smiled and replied, "Well it's time for you to learn. I'm going to teach you." Misao looked at him oddly. "You're...gonna teach me? Like...today? ...Right now? Right here?"

He nodded. Without warning, he picked Misao up by the waist and placed her on the front seat of the bike.

"Hey w-wait! I don't wanna fall and die or anything! This _is_ my first time!"

"You're not going to die," Soujirou reassured her, "Now just pedal and I'll guide you around." He placed a hand on the steering handles and another on the second seat. And with that, he pushed the bike along. Misao started pedaling right away, afraid of falling.

The beginning of Misao's bike lesson was easy since Soujirou held onto the bike for her protection but once he allowed her to ride without him helping...it was a little difficult for her. She fell more times than she could yell and scream. After an hour of screaming, crying, cursing, and laughing insanely, Misao managed to ride a bike all by herself.

"Hey Li look!" Misao sat on the top of the hill on his bike. Waving to the bottom, where Soujirou stood, she yelled, "I'm going to ride down the hill!"

Waving up at her, Soujirou smiled and replied, "Alright! Good luck and don't fall!"

Giving a push with her right leg, Misao started the bike to roll downhill. Her legs were placed on the pedals and she started pedaling away. Everything went ok for the beginning...until she lost control of the breaks and went way too fast. Near the bottom of the hill, the bike skipped and landed too hard on the ground. This threw Misao flying a few feet in the air.

"AHHHHHH!" she screamed her lungs out, "HELP ME LI! HELP ME LI! HELP ME LI!" She went flying into the air like a chicken trying to fly. Panicking, Misao waved her arms and legs all about, trying to land safely.

On the ground, Soujirou panicked as he reached his arms out, trying to catch her. "H-HOLD ON!"

Unfortunately for him, Misao fell right smack into Soujirou. The two fell right into the ground. Fortunately for Misao, Soujirou broke her fall but not as lucky when the bike fell and landed on top of Misao.

"Owie..." Misao rubbed her head.

x.X: Soujirou.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

Walking in Nogawa park, Soujirou guided his damaged bike while Misao wiped the dirt off her uniform. Both of their hair were messy from the crash.

"Sorry for the bike trouble. I'll buy you another!" Misao said happily, trying to cheer the mood on. Heck, she had the money to buy bikes for every homeless person in Tokyo.

Soujirou shook and politely declined, "It's alright. I have money to buy another one." It was true. He even had enough money to buy himself every bike sold in Tokyo.

From afar, Misao spotted an Ice Cream Mochi stand with the sign, Mikawaya, in the park. Having a sweet tooth for ice cream, Misao instantly ran to it. "ICE CREAM MOCHI!" Soujirou sighed and ran after her. Her hyper spirit was really too much for him to keep up.

"ICE CREAM MOCHI!" She ran up to stand and immediately ordered. "I want five strawberry mochi, three konna coffee mochi, seven chocolate chocolate mochi, and four red bean mochi! Soujirou arrived, standing next to her. "Hey Li! What do you want? I'll pay for it to make it up for your bike! Get as much as you want, I have a lot of money!"

"Thanks Hamasaki!" he was tired from the bike lessons and ice cream mochi would helped him a bit, "I'll take thirty green tea mochi," he ordered to the person at the stand. Misao winced at how much he liked green tea mochi.

The person at the stand had their back turned from them. The two looked at him oddly, wondering if he had heard their orders.

Then, he spun around. "ALRIGHTY THEN!" he yelled cheerfully into their faces. A little too loud. A big grin was on his lips.

Soujirou realized instantly who it was because one that have seen this face cannot forget it. It was none other then the school president! Soushi Okita!

"Five strawberry mochi, three konna coffee mochi, seven chocolate chocolate mochi, four red bean mochi, and thirty green tea mochi! You kids sure have an appetite!" Okita grinned as he placed the mochi in boxes.

"Soushi? I didn't know you work here." Soujirou asked him.

Okita looked at Soujirou closely. He leaned forward and looked at him with serious eyes. Then something popped in his mind, "Oh yes! Li from the library today! The new student that I had been dying to meet! Tokyo is a small world after all! Oh yes, I work for the love of ice cream mochi! It's so heartwarming to see kids coming here with a gleam in their eyes to eat mochi! I love kids! They're so adorable!"

Misao couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at how _fresh_ this guy could be. Listening to the two boy's conversation, Misao could tell that this Soushi Okita went to her school too.

"Oh and who would this be?" Okita leaned forward into Misao's face to get a good look. Misao pulled her head back uncomfortably. "Oh I know who you are! You are Hamasaki Ayumi, 16 years old, female, born on November 1989, black and blue hair, green eyes, 148 cm, 37 kg, blood type B, home schooled, skipped two years, and you love sushi! I've been dying to meet you too!" Okita said as he grabbed her hand and shook it hastily.

_Whoooa. Even I don't know that much about myself. _"Nice to meet you...Soushi," she replied as she pulled her hand back.

"Oh me, oh my! I am still working. Can't goof off now!" he giggled, "Your total comes to 2450 Yen!" he said as he handed them the box of mochi.

Misao took out her wallet to pay only to find out that there's no more cash in it. "NOOO!" she realized that she had spent all of her money on those new kunai she saw. _I'm broke! I've never been broke before! Aoshi always sends me hundreds every week! WAIT! Is he going to stop sending me money during this one month grounding! He can't do that! I'll starve! I'll DIE!_

Soujirou looked over at the spazing Misao and saw that she had no money. She was practically hyperventilating. Taking his own wallet out, he paid for the 2450 Yen to calm her down.

Okita took the money and said, "Thank you for trusting on our mochi to brighten your day! Goodbye!"

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

_I can't believe I'm broke... I can't be broke! I'm Makimachi Misao of the Oniwabanshuu! I'm richer than Rumiko Takahashi!_ Misao cursed herself as she laid on a grassy hill in the park. Soujirou laid next to her munching on green tea mochi while the box of mochi laid in between them. "Relaxed Hamasaki. I paid for you so don't worry. If you're not going to eat yours, I will," Soujirou smiled as he reached for her strawberry mochi.

Misao grabbed the whole box, "Don't even touch 'em," she warned him with scary eyes. Knowing when to pull away, he did. She placed the box in between them after grabbing 3 chocolate chocolate mochi.

The both of them laid on the hill, staring up in the blue sky. The cold sweetness of the ice cream mochi made Misao forget about her troubles that day. "Wow, I haven't had this much fun since ever," then a thought just clicked in her mind, "Li, School just ended... Did you skip school for the whole afternoon?"

Soujirou laughed, "I'm too use to having so many breaks during my home schooling so I just had to have one. Too much learning in one day gets me so bored. The teachers won't mind, would they?"

She shrugged, "I don't think so." How could she know? She was just new to private schooling as he was.

A cool breeze went by them as the two ate their mochi. Soujirou couldn't help but feel at ease with himself at that moment. He hadn't much time to relax in a long time. Misao could be irritating sometimes but he couldn't help but like hanging out with her. Never in his life had he had more fun with anyone he knew before. Not even Chou. Even after she broke his bike, fell on him, and made him pay for mochi, he didn't really care. He really had fun today with her.

"Sorry," Soujirou said to her.

Misao turned to face him, "Sorry for what?" she asked in a blunt voice.

"For ignoring you this morning. I wasn't in a good mood but now I am," Soujirou replied smiling.

Misao snickered, "Yeah yeah. It's even now since I broke your bike. This so you know I don't owe you anything anymore."

Her hand reached for another mochi but at the same time, so did Soujirou's. Feeling their hands touch, the two looked over at each other. Their gazes met but stayed for a short moment. Both of them felt embarrassed with their hands touched so they instantly pulled their hands back. They turned away from each other, not wanting to show that they were blushing.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·


	10. Chapter 9 Kendo

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..· **Y a k u z a L o v e** ·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

C h a p t e r **9** - **K** e n d o

·..···..···..···..·

The next day, Misao returned to school feeling much better. Not wanting to admit it but Soujirou was alright. A little annoying at times but she liked having him around to talk to when the things in her life weren't going well. She never had any real friends before and with the ways things have been going on, she was lucky she even _got_ someone like Soujirou.

"Hamasaki!"

Misao blinked. As usual she wasn't paying attention in class. All of the things they've been learning was everything that Misao had already knew about already. She had a tough tutor when she was little. The tutor was paid well to make sure every little detail was sucked into her head or he would get severely hurt.

"Pay attention in class!" The teacher said as he whacked her in the head with a rolled up paper in his hand. It was one of Misao's toughest teachers, Hajime-sensei. Her English teacher.

Misao could hear chuckles and giggles from her classmates and turned bright red with both embarrassment and anger. She'd wish her yakuza was there to back her up and beat up her whole class for her, but sadly she was currently grounded from them. Instead, Misao opened her book up to the page where the class was and started paying attention to protect her from further humiliation.

Hajime-sensei's stone cold expression turned away from her as he returned to the front of the class. He was holding their classroom text book entitled, English for Dummies. He had special ordered it all the way from America.

"Hamasaki," Hajime-sensei spoke in his fluent English accent, "Next time I see you slacking off in my class, I'll hit you with one of my thick text book then a small rolled up piece of paper."

"Ha!" Misao smirked, "I'd like tou shi yu try!" she responded back in English.

Hajime-sensei stared blankly at her for a few seconds. Then he bowed his head and coughed. Looking up, he replied, "Your English is unbelievable worse than usual." The class started to laugh, bringing Misao into another embarrassing moment. Misao crawled deeper into her sit quietly, biting her lip out of spite. Hajime-sensei lived in America for years so of course his English would be better than anyone in the classroom. That's one of the things Misao hated about him. Without his great English speaking powers, he would be nothing but a mere stupid teacher.

Misao, however, is destined to be her family's next generation as yakuza boss. Nothing could ever change that. Once she does become boss, she'll make sure she remembers to take revenge on Hajime-sensei.

The class settled down and everyone focused back on their studies. Just a few minutes on the clock and Misao's English class ended. Happily to leave, Misao jumped from her seat and ran out of the class. Unexpectedly, there was someone at the door waiting for her. Too much in a hurry to leave, Misao had clumsily run into them and they both fell to the ground.

Students walking out of the class, laughed once again at Misao.

She could hear them whispering, "What an annoying girl. Stupid too."

"She should be back with the first years."

"The school probably let her skipped because she's rich."

Misao growled at their comments. Then she looked back at who she had bumped into.

"Aiya! Oh Kami-sama!"

"Oh. It's you from the other day," Misao replied as she saw it was only Soushi Okita, "Watch where you stand next time!"

A couple of the girl students helped him up. "Don't speak so nasty to Soushi-kun! Give your respect to our president!"

Misao blinked, president?

Soushi stood up and gave a happy grin, "No really it's alright! No blood was spilled, all is good!" He pushed politely away, "Let's get to our classes, shall we?" The girls were obviously love-struck and agreed to do anything Okita requested.

"Of course Soushi-kun!"

"See you later Soushi-kun!"

"Bye bye!"

Soushi turned back to Misao, who was walking away. "Hey! Please wait a minute Hamasaki-san!" But Misao did not wait. She yawned lazily as she walked carelessly away, hearing that he was calling for her.

_President, feh! What makes he think he's higher than me? I'm the daughter of a yakuza lord! He should fear me with every blood in his body!_

"Hamasaki!" Soushi ran after her. Finally he caught up and grabbed onto her shoulder for her to stop. Misao stopped abruptly, making him stop too. Misao turned around and rolled her eyes. "Do you mind? I have a lunch meeting to go to," she said, placing her arms on her hips, waiting for him to finish what he wanted to continue.

Soushi smiled sheepishly, "Yes yes! Of course! It won't take long at all!" he bowed with his hands folded in front of her, hoping that she'll listen.

"Hurry up," Misao said, getting impatient. Soushi stood back up, happy that she had agreed.

"I just wanted to see if you were going to join any clubs or sports. As president, I am not only happy to greet the new students here but to guide them with everything they need to help them get some where far in life!" he shouted with enthusiasm. Misao, on the other hand, just yawned, "But," he stopped, "In order to lead my fellow peers to their correct path in life, I must see that they join clubs that will interest them. And you, Hamasaki-san! Today starts with your chosen club!"

"Clubs? Ha! Me? No way what so ever," she said out bluntly, causing a sweat drop from Soushi's head from disappointment, "Besides, there's no clubs here that I would ever be interested in. I mean chess club? BOOOORING. Sports like Tennis, swimming, basketball, or soccer. That's not enough competition for me. I like to pulverize my opponents!" Misao exclaimed, giving an evil smile.

"Oh yes! We have clubs where you can pulverize anyone, Hamasaki-san!" Soushi said, "There's the wrestling club..." Misao shook her head, "The archery club..." Misao shook her head, "The Kendo club-"

"Kendo?" Misao exclaimed, smirking. Soushi nodded his head consistently with excitement as though he was a bobble head.

"Hai! Kendo is a self indulging sport that retains-" but before he could finish, Misao had already ran off.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

"You're going to try out for Kendo?" Kamiya asked Misao oddly. It was after school as the two girls walked to the gym where the Kendo team was to train.

Folding her arms, Misao replied, "What are you implying? A girl like me can't survive Kendo, is that what you mean?" Misao growled, getting a bit mad.

Kamiya smacked her on the head, "Baka! I was thinking that most girls don't try out for things like this. You, however, are a bit different," she smiled, "It'll be fun though! I'm usually the only girl on the team every year since some girls just join to see the hot guys but eventually they quit. They can't handle the tough training. But with you, I'll finally get to hang out with a girl at Kendo practices!"

Misao smiled. _Yes and I'll show how good I am. My peers shall be all surprised at what I can do. I'll kick all of their asses!_

The gym door opened and Kamiya and Misao took a step inside. Misao almost scream. Not only that the gym was gigantic but the guys there a big sight to see. _Kamiya was right... THEY'RE SO HOT!_ Misao couldn't help but drool. _Kami-sama forbid...but some might be better looking than Aoshi-sama! _Misao gasped. _Am I really saying this!_

"WELCOME TO KENDO HAMASAKI-SAN!" a familiar voiced shouted behind her. She knew instantly who it was by the happy and exciting tone of it. She was beginning to get annoyed with him.

"Soushi..." Misao growled as she turned around. To her surprised, he was accompanied with another person. And that person was...Soujirou Seta! And...he was...!

_SWEATING FROM HEAD TO TOE! AND SO WAS SOUSHI OKITA! _Misao bulged out. She couldn't help but stared at the both of them. They were in the school's Kendo uniform. The white gi and the navy hakama. Although both of them seem like they were working out just then and decided to pull one of their sleeves out and let their arms show. She was a teenage girl after all so she couldn't help but stare at their muscles.

_They've been working out..._

"Glad to see that you will be joining us Hamasaki-san!" Soushi grinned. Soujirou nodded in return, giving a small smile.

Misao stumbled to speak as she nervously tried to look away from their sweaty bodies, "I-- uh...I--I--" Then Kamiya smacked Misao on the back. Misao gave a squeaky, high pitch cry after being startled. "Hamasaki wants to join this year's Kendo! I think she'll be very good this year," Kamiya said, winking at Misao who nervously blushed and looked away.

Soushi nodded, "Well if Kamiya-san says you're good, I'm sure you'll do fine with your tryout. You'll be captain after me in no time!"

Misao blinked in awe. _**He's**__ the captain?_

"A girl! Girl, where!" Misao could hear shouting voices coming closer. Within seconds, she was surrounded by more sweating guys from the Kendo. She could hear them speaking altogether about her.

"I wonder if she's good."

"I don't think so. All the girls who join suck."

"Yeah, they were all weak. Couldn't even take one hit."

Misao bit her lip. _I'll prove these guys who they're talking about. I am Misao Makimachi! Daughter of the great Yakuza lord, Kashiwazaki Nenji! I shall kick their shitty, yet good looking, faces into the Tokyo streets!_

"I am ready for tryouts!" Misao exclaimed. Everyone became silent. Soushi smiled, "Good. Your try out shall be a one on one match with Li-san here," he nodded at Soujirou. Soujirou smiled and nodded.

"But..." Soushi continued, "Only one of the two can join the Kendo team. Apparently the team is pretty filled so the two of you will have to fight to earn your spot on our school's team. The loser will not."

Misao was a bit shock. She never really thought Soujirou was a good opponent at Kendo. She almost hesitated about him for some reason but she shrugged it off. Smirking, she knew that she would win. After all, she had been training since she was a kid. Soujirou looked like a wimp that she could beat up again and again without much struggle.

The gym was now set. Misao and Soujirou were both in one of the practice uniform standing in the middle of the gym, facing each other nine feet away. Both had protection equipment on from head to toe. Everyone was either standing or sitting around them, watching excitedly. All of the guys rooted for Soujirou, just because he was a guy. Only Kamiya cheered for Misao.

But Misao didn't care. She had her mind was too busy focusing on winning _and_ beating Soujirou. Soushi walked up to them and stood in front of them as chief referee.

"Our coach is absent today because of an urgent event so therefore, I shall be the Chief referee for today. I shall read out the rules of Kendo for anyone who do not know or remember the rules of Kendo. There will be no insults to the opponent or referee," Soushi said in a loud, strict voice. Misao was surprised that this kid could ever be serious. "The use of a shinai which has not been inspected and approved or which contains foreign materials are not allowed," Soushi continued on forever with the rules. Misao was getting impatient. She stared ahead at Soujirou, wondering what he was thinking but the Kendo protection mask was in the way so she couldn't tell.

After the rules were over. The real match started to begin and everyone started to get excited.

"Exchange rei!" The two did as they were told.

"Three steps forward!" Soushi commanded, "Sonkyo! Draw your shinai!" The two both draw their weapons, holding it in front of them. The two shinai tips were exactly one inch apart as it should be. "Kamae!"

Soushi raised his arm, "HAJI--"

Then suddenly, the gym door opened and in runs Kenshin. Everyone groaned and awed. They were mad that Kenshin had interrupted them just before a match they were waiting for all this time. Kenshin ran up to the crowd and bowed apolitically.

"Gomen nasai! I did not mean to be late..." then he looked over to Soushi, "Something had popped," he looked at him a bit oddly. Almost if that something had been serious. "Gomen Soushi-san."

As if Soushi knew instantly, he nodded and excused Kenshin. He turned back to Misao and Soujirou while Kenshin took a seat next to Kamiya.

Soushi looked at Misao and over at Soujirou. "Ready?" They both nodded.

"HAJIME!" The word to start was said and within half a second, or even less, Misao and Soujirou both charged at each other with incredible speed.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·


	11. Chapter 10 Your Blood Stained Hands

**A Notie - **yo I'm back. Sorry for my long vacation! 'grins' So anyways, I wanted to say that even thought Enishi is full blooded Japanese in the series...I'm gonna make him half Japanese and half Chinese in here to make things go more smoothly.

.¸¸.·´´¯··..· Y a k u z a L o v e ·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

C h a p t e r **10** - **Y** o u r **B** l o o d **S** t a i n e d **H** a n d s

·..···..···..···..·

The kendo match ended. Within only two seconds, it was game, set, and match. Standing as the victor among the challenge was Soujirou. On the ground laid Misao, with hands on her stomach, soothing the pain from the injury Soujirou had inflicted upon her.

The audience was moved. They were moved as if they had just watched an Oscar winning, action flick. All eyes were on Soujirou with awe. Everything had happened in a flash. Soujirou moved so fast as if he was the god of speed. Misao's first attempted attack on Soujirou was absolutely nothing compared to Soujirou's first and final hit. With only one hit, he managed to throw his opponent out of the ring and probably, injure them for the rest of the day.

Misao looked up at Soujirou with almost pleading eyes. Yet at the same time she was infuriated with him. Not only had he embarrassed her but he have her no mercy. The attack he imposed on her was not amateur. She felt as if she had her organs ripped out in front of her.

Soujirou stood smiling as usual. He acted as if nothing bad or epic had happened at all.

He came to his senses this morning. He didn't go to school to make friends and there was probably a reason why Shishio told him to attend this particular school. Another mission probably. And like any other mission, Soujirou was damn serious every second of it. It was a mistake to spend time with Hamasaki yesterday. He had to make his point across to her that he wasn't interested in friendship.

However, the mood was brightening as Soushi held up his hands. "THE VICTOR! SETA SOUJIROU!" The tension ended and everyone cheered. Soushi walked up to Misao and held out his hands to her, "Are you ok, Hamasaki-san? No bad feelings, eh? There's always the judo team!" He smiled brightly to cheer up the injured Misao.

Misao frowned and grabbed his hand of support and got up. She looked as everyone cheered around Soujirou. Misao glared at Soujirou and thought, _He came here to be popular and show off... Fine, I really don't get a shit about you, Seta. _And with that she turned around left for the day.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

Enishi Yukishiro was a boy of age of fifteen. Though he was young for the position of leader of the Aka Long clan, he definitely fit the requirements for everything else. Enishi was another prodigy born into this world.

Enishi and his older sister, Tomoe had lost their parents when Enishi was ten. And as heir to the Aka Long clan, Enishi was made leader after through many controversial debates and discussions. Ever since he became leader, Enishi constantly reminded his followers why he was leader. He was most athletic in almost every type of fighting style; judo, kempo, kendo, kenjutsu, just about everything. Not only was he powerful physically but also mentally as well. His strategies used as leader had gained him success in gaining more faithful members and also the title of most feared in Hong Kong.

However, he was half Japanese and that was something he struggled with. It has been known that the Chinese and Japanese have never gotten along. Many despised him because he was a half blood. (Harry potter:)! ) It was still a struggle today for Enishi to prove to those that even half Japanese, half Chinese descents effects nothing on the leadership of a Chinese mafia.

Then Enishi did something that caused a riot. He allied with Shishio, leader of the Juppon Gatana of Tokyo, Japan. This resulted in his followers questioning whether he was faithful to the Chinese blood.

It was not a matter because Shishio was Japanese or he liked Japan better. He needed to become more powerful in Hong Kong. His popularity and power had decreased steadily this whole year and the only man who could bring it back and even make it higher than before was Shishio.

Now he sat in front of the Juppon Gatana Leader inside Shishio's mansion in Tokyo as they talked about alliance. The discussion was logical and humane. Both sides could benefit from each other. Enishi could control all of the Triad groups in China and Shishio has access of billions of dollars of drugs, weapons, anything.

At the end of the meeting, instead of Shishio and Enishi shaking hands, they hugged each other graciously. Both sides had considered each other valuable partners in yakuza business and wanted to do everything they can in order to help the other.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

For the rest of the week Misao ignored Soujirou. Soujirou hardly cared and that had even pissed Misao off even more.

Everyday was boring. She'd come home to her empty apartment and would have nothing to do. There was homework but come on, buuullshit. Since she was banned from all contact from the Oniwabanshuu, what the hell was there left to do. Her life was yakuza since she was born and now that's gone, what is there left for her anyways?

Then on one particular Wednesday, she decided to go to Nogawa Park. Last time she'd been there with Soujirou eating ice cream mochis but today she just felt like being alone.

As she was walking along the cement paths in the park, something caught her eye. She looked to her left and remembered the hill that she and Soujirou had hung out at. She remembered that on that day, her mind was finally at peace that day. Misao didn't know why but something had worked. So she made her way over to the hill and lay down next to a sakura tree that was not yet in bloom. Thoughts of yakuza and Aoshi went away and her mind was at rest again. Slowly closing her eyes, she dozed off.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

Misao woke up with a startle. Rubbing her eyes, she looked at the surroundings around her. She was still at the park on the hill. _How long was I out?_

Then suddenly she looked up on the treetops of the large sakura tree next to her. It was a little surprise for her to see Soujirou sitting on one of the branches. He sat there reading a book. He looked very content and deeply interested in his novel that he paid no attention to the shocked Misao.

Remembering the kendo incident, she glared up at him as she stood up. Soujirou still didn't give her a slight bit of attention. She rolled her eyes in disbelief and laughed in annoyance. "It's a pleasure to see your face again," she said sarcastically.

It took three more seconds for Soujirou to finish the paragraph he was on and looked over at Misao. He smiled and said, "Good afternoon Hamasaki. It's a pleasure to see your face as well." Then he went back to his book.

Misao had had it with this fellow. Why must he taunt her all the time? "I've finally found a nice spot to relax, can you please go away and find some other place as your reading spot?" she said rudely as she pointed her finger to somewhere else.

Another five seconds, and Soujirou looked over at her. His innocent looked turned back into an innocent smile, "No can do, Hamasaki. This has been my spot since last year. To make it fair, I think the first person here should get this spot."

Misao was getting angrier by the second. "No, it's not fair. Get off of that tree before I kick you off!" she screamed at him.

Soujirou back at her with a little surprise. He got off the tree and walked towards her. "Are you still angry by what happened last time?" he smiled at her, "No hard feelings please Hamasaki." Misao looked at him and was about to argue but she stopped. Soujirou had just grabbed a hold of her hand and held it a bit tight. His face came closer to her until their noses almost touched. Misao blushed as she felt a little uncomfortable.

Soujirou looked into her eyes and said in a small voice, "It was just business so please don't hold a grudge. Getting angry like that won't help you relax so how about losing that temper of yours. It won't do you well to fight me. Remember last time." Even though his voice was small, it was still powerful. There was something in his voice and his look that made Misao obedient.

He let her hand go. His potent stare faded back into his usually innocent smile. "It's late. However, I will be back here again tomorrow. Ja ne!" And with that he left without another word.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

The next day, Misao was walking around Nogawa Park again. She had thought a lot about her situation with this particular classmate of her, Soujirou. Sure he can be scary sometime but she was in the yakuza. Things should be the other way around. _He_ should fear _her_. If she wanted to sit on the hill, then she should. No one except Aoshi can tell her what to do.

She stopped a few meters away from the hilltop that she was laying on the day before. She looked at the sakura tree. It was the only tree on the hill.

Misao walked closer. As she got closer, she saw Soujirou on the branches off the tree. Reading like usually. She rolled her eyes. Crossing her arms, she went over to the hill. She stopped as she stood on top of the hill and looked up at Soujirou. It was awkward because of what happened yesterday and wondered how he'd react to seeing her again.

Soujirou, however, continued reading and ignored her completely. For some odd reason, her presence did not bother him.

Misao turned around and lay on the hill. She stared above her at the sakura tree and Soujirou, who sat there. _He doesn't seem to mind..._ Waiting five minutes to see if anything would happened, Misao relaxed. Nothing happened. She closed her eyes and thought about what she had to do to convince Aoshi she was serious about the yakuza and would give her life for it. At the moment, Aoshi probably thought low of her and she wanted to change that. She opened her eyes thinking of a way. A way for her to be a better follower. Her eyes looked at the clouds with determination.

Soujirou glanced away from his book and at Misao. She had a look of determination in her eyes as she thought about something. He looked at Misao and smiled. He'd always been given unconditionally respect from those around and under him and absolute obedient but this girl was different. Her determination and stubbornness was something he liked about her. He looked back at his book. _If she ever wanted to join a yakuza... she'd be a good new member for the Juppon Gatana. _However the thought was only a joke and he quickly forgot it.

For the next two weeks, there were no further arguments between Misao and Soujirou. When passing in the halls in school, Soujirou would occasionally smile at Misao but she would always ignore him. But after a while, she got used to it and managed to one day, smile back.

The feeling was mutual at Nogawa Park as well. Misao used the hill as Soujirou occupied the sakura tree. There were no fights over the small piece of territory as long as one doesn't bother the other.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

"Soujirou! Can you come here for a moment?" Yumi yelled as she stood on a chair, looking up at broken light bulb in the middle of her room.

Yumi was the main and only woman in Shishio's life. Their meeting goes back to when Yumi used to be a prostitute in the Kabukicho district. It wasn't exactly Yumi's dream career to sleep with men but as fate had it, she had no choice. Yumi was born into a family of abuse. Her mother committed suicide when she was seven and her father was an alcoholic and abused her constantly. When Yumi was thirteen she made up her mind to run away. She found herself on the streets of Tokyo but no home. Eventually through desperation, she joined a brothel in the Kabukicho district of Tokyo and made her money that way. It was the meeting of Shishio that had saved her from her harsh life.

She was not treated as a lowlife whore anymore. Now she was the lover of a yakuza leader and she received respect from everyone. Yumi finally found a good lifestyle and a person to live for.

Yumi smiled to herself as she remembered what Shishio had told her right before she was about to end her life, _"You fool. Who do you think you are? I'm just here to laugh at you. But I might take you with me all the same." _And Yumi did follow him. She was always beside him, supporting him always.

"What is it Yumi-san?" Soujirou asked as he walked into her room.

Yumi's reminiscence thoughts faded as she returned back to reality. She looked at Soujirou and said, "I accidentally broke the light bulb while changing it. I'm afraid I'll cut my hands trying to twist it off. Can you do it for me?"

Soujirou smiled, "Sure."

He took an apple on a plate on her desk and using a knife hidden inside his jacket, he sliced the fruit in half. He took one half and stood on the chair. Pressing the meat of the fruit on the broken light bulb, he unscrewed the bulb using the half of the apple for protection against the sharp, broken, shards of the bulb.

"That's pretty smart kid. Who'd you learn that technique from?" Yumi asked.

Soujirou got down with the broken bulb in apple in his hand, "From Shishio-sama, who else?" he smiled.

Yumi wasn't surprised. Shishio was like a father figure to Soujirou who had never had any family. Yumi and Soujirou had always connected. They both had the same family pasts and they both saw the world the same way and they were both saved by Shishio.

Soujirou liked Yumi. She was like the mother he never had and she understood him the best out of everyone.

"So how was school kid?" Yumi said taking the broken bulb and throwing it away.

From the moment, the Tenken in Soujirou was gone. In its place was a regular teenager telling about his day at school. "It's interesting... I made the Kendo team."

Yumi raised an eyebrow, "Kendo?" She had worried look, "Don't hurt anyone Soujirou."

Soujirou smiled shyly, "Go-men na-sa-i!" he laughed childishly. "But I think I already did."

"Really... who?" Yumi asked she sat down writing something in a book.

"This girl who wanted to join to but the team was full. It had to be me or her. So we had a match and I won. I forgot my whole strength!" Soujirou laughed as he scratched his head sheepishly.

Yumi looked up smiling, "Well, you should make friends and have fun while you're young. Just don't hurt people in the process."

"I'm afraid, Yumi-san, that I just don't have time to idle myself with friends," he said.

"You have time during school and not the hours at night when Shishio put you to work," Yumi replied, "Take it from me who has lived much more years than you have. I'm not saying I'm old, 'cause I'm not. But I am saying you shouldn't become an old man just yet. You're eighteen, school's over for you soon."

"Yeah then I can focus all my attention on the Juppon Gatana."

"Have you heard what I've been saying kid?" Yumi looked at him. She chuckled for a moment, "While kids you're age are studying to get into college, you're out in the streets and clubs killing people."

"I don't mind."

"Of course you don't. But I'd wonder if this life is fit for you. You ain't as innocent as you seem..." Yumi sighed, "Your hands are errantly blood stained. I wonder if you'd be happier living as a normal kid. I wonder if you're happy being in the Juppon Gatana."

Soujirou instantly replied, "I am very happy." Although he had second thoughts in his mind that he did not want to show. If Shishio had not saved him from his abusive family, he would have lived a life in hell. Now that he was with Shishio, Soujirou had everything he ever wanted. But he felt as if he was lying when he replied to Yumi.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·


End file.
